Fue Un Beso Tonto
by yudith21
Summary: Tras una serie de fracasos amorosos las Inspectoras de policía Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabrey lo tienen muy claro "para qué un novio, si se pueden tener muchos amigos". Sin embargo, una serie de circunstancias harán que sus vidas cambien por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**15 de junio de 2008**

— ¡Buenas noches, IBIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El gentío enloquecido de la discoteca Pacha gritó.

«Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.»

— ¡Queremos pasarlo bien! —aulló uno de los tres DJ por el micrófono.

— ¡Sí! —gritaron cientos de personas con ganas de pasarlo bien.

El DJ vestido de blanco levantó la mano, subió el control de la música y todo el mundo comenzó a bailar. La noche ibicenca era divertida e idónea para conocer gente.

Entre aquella multitud que bailaba, reía y bebía, estaban Rachel y Quinn, dos amigas que, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, pensaban disfrutar aquella noche a tope porque sus vacaciones se acababan.

—Bueno… bueno… bueno… —rió Quinn, la más alta de las dos—. Creo que ha sido una excelente idea veranear de nuevo aquí.

—Te lo dije —sonrió Rachel—. Ibiza tiene algo especial. Me encanta esta isla y espero algún día poder tomar la decisión de vivir aquí.

— ¿Y qué harás?, ¿vender collares o pareos por la playa? —se mofó Quinn.

Rachel la miró y sonrió. No sabía qué haría en el futuro, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería ser feliz, sin ningún tipo de atadura.

—Quizás monte mi propia tienda de pendientitos y abalorios. Ya sabes que a mí el rollito hippie me mola cantidad.

—Sí, pero no un rollito como el de tu prima, que mira dónde está.

—No… no por supuesto —se carcajeó Rachel—. Yo tengo claro que me encanta el solomillo, el jamón serrano y no estoy dispuesta a hacerme vegetariana, ni por un tío, ni por nadie.

—Y como es lógico, querrás vivir en una preciosa casa blanca, ¿verdad?

—Hombre… eso es lo que le gustaría a todo el mundo. Pero me toca la loto o la primitiva… o también tengo claro que viviré en un pequeño apartamento. Eso sí, junto al mar y en un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda escuchar música y leer. Ahí vienen Fabián y Piere —señaló Rachel a dos típicos italianos, altos, morenos y bien vestidos, con ese algo que, para las españolas, desprenden los nacidos allí.

—Ainssss… qué pena —suspiró Quinn al verlos acercarse—. Se acaban las vacaciones. Se acaban Fabián Martotelli y Piere Sifredo.

Observados por ellas y por otras féminas, a los italianos, como buenos latinos de sangre caliente, se les elevó el ego machito, y como dos pavos reales, caminaron hacia ellas con ese aire chulesco e italiano que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaba pero no reconocía.

—Mírale. ¡Qué bueno está el jodío! —Susurró Quinn al verle con un conjunto blanco de lino abierto hasta el ombligo—. Tiene la tocha un poco grande, pero me gusta su rollito Battiato.

Los habían conocido el primer día de estar en la isla, y desde el segundo uno, su compañía había sido divertida y alocada, algo que iba con ellas. Todos eran adultos y sin necesidad de hablar entendieron que estaban de vacaciones. No habría preguntas ni reproches. Solo habría unas buenas y divertidas vacaciones. Nada más.

—Sí… sí que está bueno —asintió Rachel aunque solo tenía ojos para Piere que, a diferencia de su amigo, iba vestido con un conjunto de lino azulón—. Pero no olvides, Doña Ronquidos, que esto es Ibiza. Estamos de vacaciones y ellos son los típicos italianos y…

—Y mañana regresamos a nuestra vida real.

— ¡Exacto! —asintió Rachel.

—Yo creo que para aprovechar la última noche directamente voy a arrastrarlo al apartamento. ¿Qué te parece?

Rachel soltó una carcajada. Ellos llegaron hasta ellas, las besaron y se emparejaron como cada noche. Poco después reían y bailaban como el resto de la gente del local. Sobre las tres de la mañana se dirigieron al apartamento de ellas. Había que despedirse, y bien.

Cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente, con las maletas llena de ropa sucia y recuerdos,

Rachel, Quinn y los italianos llegaron al aeropuerto de Ibiza. Allí tras varios besos largos y dulzones, e intercambio de teléfonos a los que nunca llamarían, se despidieron.

Poco antes de embarcar, las muchachas hablaban y una gitana muy morena y racial se acercó a ellas.

—Ojú… la caló que hace hoy —y tendiéndoles una ramita dijo—. Anda, luceros, compradme hierbabuena para la buena suerte.

Las muchachas se miraron y sacaron un euro cada una. Sin perder tiempo, la gitana los cogió y se los guardó.

—Tomad, luceros —dijo clavándoles en el pelo dos ramitas—. Esto os dará buena suerte. ¿Me dejáis mirar la palma de vuestras manos?

— ¡Mi madre!… me encantan estas cosas —comentó Rachel con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano. La gitana les tomó las manos, y en menos de dos segundos las miró y dijo:

—Ojú… qué suerte la de ustedes…

— ¿Nos va a tocar la primitiva? —se guaseó Quinn.

—Mejor aún —asintió la gitana—. El amor está por llegar para las dos… y no serán españoles… serán extranjeros.

Ellas se miraron con picardía. Seguro que aquella picarona las había visto con los italianos, pero la dejaron continuar.

—Con ellos vuestra vida será cómoda y placentera, y…

— ¿Se ve cuántos churumbeles tendremos? —se mofó Rachel.

La gitana volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos.

—Luceros, eso no lo veo. Pero lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que estas serán vuestras últimas navidades solteras y sin hijos.

Al oírla, las dos soltaron una risotada. Lo último que entraba en sus planes era una boda, y menos aún niños. Por lo que tras despedirse de la gitana, que continuó su particular venta de ramitas por el aeropuerto, embarcaron en su avión.

—Tengo el corazón partío —se guaseó Quinn mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pues ya lo puedes ir pegando con celofán —respondió Rachel.

— ¡Joder, Rachel! —Rió Quinn—. ¿No te da pena no volver a saber nada de ese pedazo de machote italiano, posible marido y padre de tus churumbeles?

Rachel la miró, se quitó la ramita del pelo y sonrió. La gitana y sus brujerías.

—Pues, chica… no te voy a mentir. Piere ha sido un estupendo ligue de verano, y con eso me doy por satisfecha. Además, ya sabes que yo paso de maridos, churumbeles y toda esa complicación. Y ahora, cierra el pico, relájate y ¡por Dios!… no ronques.

— ¡Bruja! —sonrió Quinn, consciente de que roncaba.

Rachel la miró, bajó la gorra hasta que le tapó los ojos y los cerró; de inmediato se quedó dormida hasta llegar a Madrid.

**Madrid, 18 de septiembre de 2008**

Vestida con un precioso vestido de noche de Dolce & Gabbana, la inspectora de policía Rachel Berry, acompañada por varios de sus compañeros, cubría un operativo policial en la Sala Joy Eslava de Madrid.

Se celebrara el 50 aniversario del exclusivo y elitista Hospital Puckerman, y un chivatazo les había alertado de la posibilidad de que intentaran atentar contra Adiv Puckerman, dueño y fundador del hospital.

Apoyada en la barra del bar con una copa de cava en la mano, Rachel hablaba con sus compañeros mientras vigilaba con disimulo a su alrededor. No le gustaba nada aquel tipo de operativo. Demasiada gente desconocida en una sala con varias plantas. Pero allí estaba ella. Con un vestido de seda color champán, su castaño pelo recogido en un moño alto y unos taconazos que la estaban matando.

—Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla. Estás fantástica con él, es más, creo que a quién vigila St. James hoy es a ti —afirmó Quinn, más conocida como la inspectora Fabray.

Matt sonrió ante el comentario. Rachel suspiró. De todos era conocida la relación que tuvo con St. James en el pasado. Algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a retomar.

—Uf… —suspiró Rachel al comprobar por enésima vez que St. James la miraba—. Paso de él y de sus miraditas.

—Sí… sí —sonrió Quinn con disimulo—, lo malo es que él aún no pasa de ti.

Rachel volvió a sonreír. Si algo le gustaba de su amiga era su forma de decir las cosas. Quinn y Rachel eran mujeres altas y con cuerpos normales, aunque Quinn era rubia con ojos azules y Rachel, castaña de ojos marrones.

—Hoy me considero un tío con suerte —sonrió Matt, el compañero subinspector—. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a estar acompañado por semejantes bellezones?

—No te emociones —aclaró Rachel con el gesto torcido—, es trabajo.

La inspectora Rachel Berry tenía claro que no soportaba la chulería de Matt, el subinspector y ligón oficial de la comisaría de Chamberí. Un tipo moreno y con sonrisa de canalla que había partido a más de una el corazón.

—Umm… ¡qué rico! —susurró Quinn mientras cogía otro canapé de la bandeja que el guapo camarero ofrecía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —sonrió su amiga con disimulo—, ¿al canapé o al camarero?

Eso las hizo reír.

Se conocieron en la Academia de Policía años atrás. Primero estuvieron destinadas a Bilbao, y con el tiempo las dos regresaron a Madrid, donde ejercían como inspectoras en la Comisaría de

Chamberí.

Sus caracteres eran parecidos, aunque con ciertas diferencias. Quinn, aunque sus relaciones eran tormentosas, creía en el amor, y Rachel, gracias a St. James, su ex, no.

—Os emocionáis con poca cosa —dijo Matt mirándolas.

— ¿A ese le llamas tú poca cosa? —Rachel señaló con asombro al impresionante camarero de ojos almendrados y cuerpo atlético que servía los canapés.

—No le hagas caso —se mofó Quinn haciéndola reír—, la envidia le corroe.

—Pero si ese bomboncito pierde más aceite que la moto de mi hermano —contestó Matt, que guiñó un ojo a una rubia muy escotada que pasó por delante de ellos.

La rubia, embutida como un chorizo de Pamplona en un minivestido rojo, lo miró, le sonrió con coquetería y siguió hasta detenerse junto a un grupo que había cerca de ellos.

—Ese tipo sí que tiene suerte —señaló Matt al ver a la rubia recostarse sobre aquel.

Con disimulo, Quinn y Rachel miraron al tipo que Matt les indicaba. Estaba de espaldas, pero era un hombre alto, de anchos hombros, moreno y con buen porte, al que el esmoquin le quedaba perfecto.

—Mmmmmm… ¡Qué pichón más sexy! —asintió Quinn mientras Rachel continuaba escaneándole con la mirada—. ¿Verdad, Rachel?

—Tiene buen culo y un estupendo revolcón —se carcajeó mientras observaba como la rubia siliconada del minivestido rojo se acercaba a él y, con gesto serio, él se alejaba.

— ¿Buen culo? —Matt rió al oírlas—. ¿Cómo podéis decir eso?

— ¿Qué pasa? —se guaseó Quinn—. ¿Está prohibido ponerle nota a vuestros traseros?

—Deberíais tener cuidado con ese tipo de comentario —replicó Matt—. Quien os oiga creerá que estáis desesperadas por pillar un buen… macho.

Aquel comentario exasperó a Rachel. No soportaba los comentarios machistas y, por su profesión, solía oírlos muchas más veces de las que deseaba.

—Mira que me joden los machitos como tú. Pero ¡bueno! ¿Acaso los tíos no decís cosas tan vulgares como «oh, Dios, qué tetas» o aún mejor el típico «qué polvazo tiene la rubia»?

—Déjalo, reina —suspiró Quinn—, son todos iguales. Anda, toma otro canapé, que están riquísimos y que lo vas a disfrutar más que hablando con este cenutrio.

— ¡Pues me la suda que todos sean iguales! —levantó la voz Rachel. Pero al ver que las personas que estaban al lado la miraban, para disimular añadió—: Oh… ¿Ella es de Sudán?… qué maravilloso país.

—Precioso país… precioso… —asintió Quinn metiéndole un canapé en la boca.

Incrédulo por aquel arranque de furia, Matt cerró el pico, mientras ellas dos continuaban una absurda conversación sobre el Sudán. No pretendía sacar de sus casillas a la inspectora Berry. De todos era conocido su fuerte carácter y cómo se las gastaba.

Una hora y media después, tras muchos canapés y alguna copa de más…

—Calcetín blanco, zapato oscuro, paleto seguro —se burló Quinn.

—Sois crueles como vosotras solas —se guaseó Matt.

—Disculpadme un segundo, necesito ir al baño —masculló Rachel con malas pulgas.

Sin esperar respuesta y con una mala leche descomunal, se encaminó hacia los aseos. Como siempre, había cola para entrar.

«Dios… cómo odio esto», pensó colocándose en la fila como una buena chica.

La paciencia no era lo suyo, y menos cuando el puñetero sujetador sin tirantes le cortaba la circulación, los tacones la mataban y la jodida liga donde llevaba la pistola amenazaba con rodar a sus pies.

Desesperada porque la fila no avanzaba, miró a su alrededor para intentar olvidar su desesperación por vaciar la vejiga y se sorprendió al ver al Pichón a pocos metros de ella. Apoyado en la pared, su postura indicaba tranquilidad, algo que no parecía tener la rubia del minivestido rojo que frente a él movía los brazos.

Con disimulo se movió hacia su derecha. Eso le permitió oír la voz chillona de la señorita Glamour.

—Pero yo quería asistir a la fiesta —protestó la rubia—. De no ser por Bree y su acompañante no me hubieran dejado entrar. Eso no me ha gustado nada.

—Te dije que yo no pasaría a buscarte, Amy. Siempre he sido claro contigo —respondió él sin alterarse, pero cansado del acoso de aquella rubia tonta—. Las cosas entre tú y yo acabaron antes de comenzar, por lo tanto, ni yo tengo nada que ver contigo, ni tú conmigo.

—Pero pichoncito…

Sin poder evitarlo, a Rachel se le escapó una carcajada al oírla, y aunque rápidamente disimuló, ya era tarde. Aquella risotada había atraído la mirada de él, que ahora la observaba con curiosidad mientras la rubia proseguía con sus protestas.

Cinco minutos después y tras varios intentos de la rubia por besar y abrazar al Pichón, él comenzó a echar humo. Se estaba poniendo muy pesada aquella rubia tonta que conocía de dos noches locas. «Madre mía, qué tía más cansina», pensó Rachel, a quien solo le quedaban tres mujeres por delante para pasar al baño. Comenzaba a compadecer al Pichón.

—Amy, por favor. ¡Basta ya! —gruñó molesto—. Tú y yo salimos un par de veces, lo pasamos bien juntos y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero la rubia era cabezota como ella sola y volvió al ataque justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la canción Something stupid.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no quieres estar conmigo…

Rachel no pudo más. Aquella petarda era insufrible, y el tipo comenzaba a darle pena. Así que le pidió a la chica de la fila que le guardara un segundo el lugar, se acercó hasta ellos y ante la mirada incrédula de él, Rachel gritó bien alto para ser oída.

—Cariñito… suena nuestra canción… llevo buscándote un buen rato…

Y antes de que la rubia se moviera, Rachel se acercó a él con descaro y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios. Aunque él la miró sorprendido, al verla gesticular, sonrió y sin perder un segundo, la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

—Es cierto, cariño, nuestra canción —respondió él tan cerca que Rachel apenas podía apartar su boca de la de él—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Miss Silicona con su minivestido rojo se quedó petrificada ante el descaro de aquellos dos. Quiso decir algo, pero al ver cómo él bajaba sus manos posesivamente hacia el trasero de aquella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, levantó la barbilla y se marchó.

Por el rabillo del ojo y mientras él continuaba besándola, Olga vio que aquella, con su bamboleante movimiento de caderas, se alejaba. Se apartó unos milímetros de aquel que tan fascinado parecía y le indicó:

—Ya puede soltarme, amigo. La pesada se ha pirado y yo tengo la vejiga a punto de reventar.

Él la oyó, pero se negaba a soltarla. ¿De dónde había salido aquella preciosa mujer? Incrédulo, la observó mientras la música continuaba. Era castaña, alta, aunque no tanto como él, y con unos preciosos ojos marrones. Vestía un ajustado vestido que dejaba entrever un cuerpo fuerte y redondeado, y eso le gustó. Aunque no tanto como su desparpajo y su manera de hablar.

—Eh… ¡Tú! —dijo Rachel para espabilarle—. O apartas tus manazas de mi culo en este instante o te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

Al oír aquello, el Pichón soltó una carcajada y la soltó. A sus casi cuarenta años, y acostumbrado a ser él quien se quitara las mujeres de encima, se sorprendió de que una le hablara así.

—Bonita canción de Sinatra, ¿no crees? —dijo él, divertido.

—No está mal. Pero yo soy más actual y prefiero la versión de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman.

En ese momento, Rachel miró hacia el baño. Era la siguiente para entrar y no estaba dispuesta a perder su turno. Se volvió hacia él, que aún la miraba con gesto extraño, y mientras se alejaba le dijo:

—Me debes una, Casanova, y ten más cuidado con quién te lías. El mercado está lleno de petardas y yo no andaré cerca para quitártelas de encima otra vez.

La puerta del baño de señoras se abrió y Rachel, deseosa de vaciar su vejiga, entró, dejándole confundido y con la boca abierta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**En el primer capítulo se me olvidó mencionar unas cuantas cosas:**_

_**Rachel y Quinn son mejores amigas, al igual que Noah y Finn**_

_**Puck es llamado por su nombre, no por Puck**_

_**Rachel no es vegetariana**_

_**Santana hará el papel de hermana de Noah, Junto a su hermana serán mellizas**_

_**Adiv Puckerman será el abuelo de Noah**_

_**Rachel vive con su abuela Tali, y tiene una prima llamada Rebecca (Becca) que tiene una bebe llamada Rayna.**_

_**En esta historia Rachel tiene una actitud y personalidad muy diferente al de la serie.**_

_**Estarán la Mayoría de lo Personajes de Glee. Espero disfruten.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece**_

A las tres de la madrugada Rachel y Quinn, destrozadas por los tacones, tenían un humor de perros.

El operativo que habían montado tenía pinta de no servir para nada. Allí la gente solo se divertía, comía y bailaba.

— ¡Por Dios! Pero ¿es que esta gente no se cansa? —se quejó Rachel, a quien le picaba la cabeza por los kilos de laca que llevaba—. Te juro que estoy por quitarme el puto sujetador y ponerme la liga como diadema.

—Te entiendo —gruñó Quinn—. Estoy tan cansada que hasta veo feos a los camareros más guapos.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Matt que, tras la metedura de pata del principio, había intentado mantener la boca cerrada para asegurarse una noche tranquila.

— ¿Qué sabes de Becca? ¿Ha dado señales de vida ya?—preguntó Quinn a su amiga.

Al pensar en su prima, Rachel sonrió. Hacía tres años que se había marchado a vivir a un pueblecito de las afueras de Londres y aún la echaba de menos.

—Hace cerca de un mes que no sé nada de ella. Le envié al apartado de correos que ella nos dio la medallita que la abuela le compró a la niña, pero claro, como no tienen teléfono, no sé si la han recibido o no.

—Aún no me imagino a Becca en plan vegetariano —sonrió Quinn—. Ella que se zampaba a pares los Whooper con queso y doble de beicon.

—Chica, el amor le ha nublado la razón.

—Sí, y el sentido común —añadió Quinn—. ¿Le mandaste dinero para el viaje?

—Claro, la abuela se empeñó. Quiere que venga a España unos días. Así podremos conocer a la niña. Pero ya sabes que está como una cabra.

—Bueno… bueno, tómatelo con calma —susurró Quinn—. Piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá doña Tali, con Becca y la pequeñaja aquí.

—Uf… ni te cuento. Aún no sabemos si vendrá y ya me tiene loca buscando por internet cómo se hacen unas croquetas vegetarianas —rió al pensar en su abuela—. Anoche mismo me dijo que quiere que salgamos a comprar cosas para Rayna. Tuve que decirle que mi casa no se llena con inútiles cosas para un bebé. Cuando venga Becca, ya veremos.

Con solo pensar en su familia, a Rachel se le alegraba el día. Su prima Rebecca y ella se habían criado con sus abuelos. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás en un accidente de avión, y su familia eran ellas tres, y ahora la pequeña Rayna.

En ese momento, St. James, el comisario, les hizo una seña y los tres se pusieron alerta. Al parecer, el señor Adiv Puckerman se marchaba. Para ellos eso significaba que el operativo podía acabar en pocos minutos. Pero no… el buen señor parecía no arrancar.

— ¡Joder, qué plasta el abuelo! —exclamó Quinn—. Al final voy a tener que ir yo y meterle en el coche para que todos podamos irnos a casa.

Rachel sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le heló al encontrarse con los ojos de St. James. Esos ojos duros que ella conocía de verdad. Durante unos segundos se miraron, hasta que ella, incómoda, desvió la mirada.

— ¿Quién dio el chivatazo de que atentarían contra el abuelo? —preguntó Rachel enfadada por lo que St. James le había sugerido con la mirada.

—El Costras —respondió Quinn.

—La madre que parió al Costras —bufó Rachel.

—Tranquilas, inspectoras —susurró Matt.

—Creo que esta vez se ha reído de todos nosotros —se quejó Rachel, a quien la liga con la pistola la traía por la calle de la amargura; incluso le había salido un sarpullido que le picaba horrorosamente.

—Os juro que a pesar del dolor de pies que tengo —susurró Quinn—, cuando salga de aquí voy a meter en el trullo al Costras una temporada.

—Te acompañaré encantada a buscarle —asintió Rachel.

—Relajaos. Ese sinvergüenza nunca nos ha fallado —animó Matt, que se adelantó unos metros para hablar con Chang, otro de los compañeros

El patriarca de los Puckerman parecía despedirse de algunos invitados. A sus ochenta años era un hombre alto, con una espesa cabellera negra y una excelente salud. A su alrededor, Rachel observó a sus dos guardaespaldas, que en ese momento ayudaban a levantarse a una invitada que había caído a sus pies.

—Venga… venga, abuelo —susurró Quinn mientras miraba al anciano—. No te pares… sigue… sigue… venga… venga… ¡Oh… no, mierda! —soltó al ver que él se paraba a hablar con la mujer que había tropezado.

— ¡Mi madre!… qué picor —se quejó Rachel no podía dejar de rascarse en el muslo—; no sé si son…

—Vaya… por fin te encuentro —dijo detrás de ellas una voz con acento grave.

Aunque sorprendida, Quinn reaccionó rápidamente y sonrió. El que se dirigía a su amiga era El Pichón. Un guaperas de casi dos metros, con unos ojos miel impresionantes, un pelo oscuro como la noche y una sonrisa que podía parar el tráfico. Aunque Rachel al verle solo pensó: «Joder… y ahora este»— Hola. Te buscaba para invitarte a una copa —y tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo señaló —: Mi nombre es No…

Rachel no le dejó terminar de hablar. Estaba cansada y lo que menos le apetecía era que intentaran ligar con ella.

—Mira, guaperas… vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Lo de antes fue un beso tonto. Te quité de encima a una petarda de tía a la que no aguantan ni en su casa. Pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de ligar contigo, y como desde hace tiempo elijo yo solita con quién quiero liarme o no… hasta ahí llegó nuestra amistad.

Él retiró la mano. Se quedó tan sorprendido por aquella reacción que no supo qué decir.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Rachel con voz cortante—, ya estás moviendo tu culito de mi campo de visión si no quieres tener verdaderos problemas conmigo. ¿Lo has entendido, amigo?

Sin decir nada más, Rachel volvió a mirar hacia Adiv Puckerman, que reía a carcajadas con unas señoritas. Mientras, Quinn miraba a su compañera y a aquel enorme tío tan sexy, que se encogió de hombros con una divertida sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Oye, reina —susurró Quinn acercándose a ella—. Pero ¿ese no es el Pichón?

—El mismo.

— ¿Cuándo has sacado a ese pedazo de hombretón de un apuro? ¿Y dónde narices estaba yo?

Rachel comprobó de reojo que el tipo se había alejado, miró a su amiga y sonrió.

—Una de las veces que fui al baño lo vi en un aprieto, y ya sabes cómo soy, no me pude estar quietecita y le ayudé a salir de él.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Quinn asombrada.

—Le besé. Hice creer a la pesada de turno que yo era su pareja. Nada más.

Quinn abrió la boca, miró hacia la barra. El Pichón, que las estaba observando, le sonrió y levantó su copa.

— ¿Besaste a ese pedazo de tiarrón y lo dices así como si nada?

—Fue un beso tonto, nada más —respondió de mala gana.

De pronto, Rachel observó un movimiento extraño cerca de la puerta. Miró rápidamente a Matt; él también lo había visto. St. James ya corría. Quinn vio a Chang y Sam correr hacia el señor Puckerman y supo que debía actuar. Con decisión, Rachel se abrió la abertura lateral del vestido y tiró de su liga para coger la pistola. En ese momento se oyeron varios tiros y el caos se apoderó del lugar.

Los invitados corrían despavoridos pisándose unos a otros. El glamour y las buenas formas habían desaparecido en menos que canta un gallo y parecía que todos pensaban: «Sálvese quien pueda».

Quinn y Rachel corrían zigzagueando contracorriente pistola en mano. Al llegar junto al viejo Puckerman, Rachel vio sangre en el brazo del anciano y rápidamente le atendió.

— ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó tirándose encima de él mientras se oían chillidos y disparos.

El hombre sonrió con dulzura al ver que ella de un tirón se quitaba una especie de fular del cuello y con fuerza le rompía la manga de la chaqueta.

—Solo me ha rozado la bala, señorita —habló en un perfecto castellano, aunque se denotaba un profundo acento escocés que hizo sonreír a Rachel—. ¿Mi familia está bien?

—No se preocupe por nada, estoy convencida de que sí —Rachel tiró de él hasta ponerle tras el parapeto de una mesa que ella se encargó de volcar—; pronto le atenderán en un hospital.

—Señorita, siento decirle que acabo de manchar su vestido y su precioso brazo con mi sangre — informó el anciano.

Rachel miró la mancha en la cintura de su vestido y sonrió.

—Esto en la tintorería lo quitan fenomenal, no se preocupe —y para relajar la tensión del hombre añadió—: Por cierto, señor Puckerman, qué bien habla usted el español.

—Mi mujer, Rosa, era de Madrid, y mi hija Devora nació aquí. Todos en mi familia hablamos perfectamente el español.

Rachel cruzó una mirada divertida con el anciano y luego miró a su alrededor. St. James corría escaleras arriba con Sam. Matt esposaba a la barra a las dos mujeres que habían comenzado aquello, y Quinn hacía un torniquete en la pierna a uno de los guardaespaldas de Puckerman, que se revolvía de dolor. Como si de un vendaval se tratase, de pronto Rachel se vio arrastrada hacia un lateral cuando un hombre se agachó ante el anciano. Rachel iba a protestar, pero Quinn con un silbido atrajo su atención y le indicó que, desde la primera planta, Chang hacía señas para que subieran.

— ¿Estás bien, abuelo? —preguntó el hombre que, como todos, vestía esmoquin.

—Noah, ¿dónde están las mujeres?

—Tranquilo, abuelo. Están bien, con Jack y Raúl.

Al oír aquella voz, Rachel miró de nuevo a Quinn, quien con un seco gesto sonrió. ¡Aquel que había llamado abuelo a Puckerman era nada más y nada menos que el Pichón! Y lo peor de todo era que ahora se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Está usted bien? —le preguntó al ver sangre en su vestido.

—Perfectamente —asintió Rachel.

En ese momento sonaron varios disparos, y al levantar la cara Rachel, vio a Chang contraer el gesto.

Había sido alcanzado.

—Pide refuerzos y que vengan rápidamente varias ambulancias —gritó Rachel a Quinn, mientras corría tras Matt hacia las escaleras.

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo y tiraba de ella. Al volverse se encontró con la cara desencajada del Pichón.

— ¿Dónde vas, mujer? ¿Quieres que te maten?

— ¿Quieres soltarme, gilipollas? —bramó enfadada.

Chang estaba herido y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Pero estás loca! —exclamó él con su marcado acento, sin soltarla, incapaz de entender que una mujer tan bonita como aquella se expusiera a ese peligro.

En ese momento llegó Quinn hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver cómo se retaban con la mirada.

—O haces que el imbécil me suelte el brazo —siseó Rachel muy enfadada— o te juro que me lo cargo.

Quinn iba a abrir la boca, pero la voz de Matt la interrumpió.

—Inspectora —gritó—, Chang está herido, pero por señas me dice que está bien, que no nos preocupemos.

— ¿Inspectora? —susurró incrédulo el Pichón—. ¿Eres inspectora de policía?

— ¿A ti que te parece, idiota? —gritó a punto de golpearle—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme?

—Iré contigo. Soy médico y puedo ayudar —se ofreció el hombre. Rachel resopló.

Quinn intentó volver a hablar, pero la interrumpieron de nuevo.

—No. No vendrás conmigo o no me quedará más remedio que detenerte, ¿has entendido? — respondió Rachel con seriedad.

—Pero…

—Maldita sea, ¡aquí mando yo! —gruñó Rachel desesperada mientras se soltaba de un tirón—, y te ordeno que muevas tu culito escocés y te alejes de aquí.

Agazapado al final de la escalera, Matt gritó:

— ¡Berry, joder! Necesito que me cubras para llegar hasta Chang.

Rachel sintió que la adrenalina le bombeaba con fuerza el corazón y antes de correr escaleras arriba le dijo a Quinn, que se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel individuo:

—Llévate de aquí al doctor Iluminado antes de que le ocurra algo o se manche su precioso traje.

Y con una agilidad increíble, Rachel subió los escalones de dos en dos a pesar de sus taconazos. En cuanto se acercó a Matt, este se levantó y, mientras ella le cubría, llegó hasta Chang.

—Será mejor que te apartes y nos dejes trabajar —indicó Quinn al ver que aquel hombre no se achantaba ante la mala leche de su compañera—. Por favor, doctor. Espere allí con ellos hasta que controlemos la situación.

Sin mucho convencimiento, Noah volvió junto a su abuelo. Desde allí oyó el fuerte tiroteo y las voces procedentes del piso de arriba. Sintió que el vello de cuerpo se le erizaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA/ SI A YO NO VOY INSULTAR A NADIE POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DIERON PERO SI LES VOY A PEDIR QUE NO INSULTEN NI ME HISTORIA NI A MI. SI NO LES GUSTA NO LA LEAN Y PUNTO. Y HACE FALTA LOS INSULTOS.**_

_**NO ES UN FABERRY PORQUE NO ME GUSTA LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA PARA LAS DOS, TALVEZ EN OTRA HISTORIA.**_

_**GRACIAS**_

**Glee no me pertence**

Quince minutos después, la pesadilla y el tiroteo habían acabado. El comisario St. James y su equipo dieron caza al médico convicto y en las ambulancias aparcadas en la calle Arenal atendían a los heridos en un orden que dependía de su gravedad.

—No te preocupes, Chang. —Quinn animó a su compañero mientras le subían a la ambulancia—. En menos que canta un gallo ya estarás de nuevo con nosotros.

— ¡Joder! —Protestó él, dolorido en la camilla—. Tina me va a matar. Este fin de semana se casa su hermana y le voy a joder la boda.

—Iré yo en tu lugar —se mofó Matt, haciéndoles sonreír.

—O yo… Tina es un bombón. —Sam suspiró con comicidad.

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Rachel—. Creo que Tina preferirá que estés en el hospital el sábado a que hubieras estado en el cementerio.

—No sé yo —bromeó Chang a pesar de su dolor.

—Anda… anda —señaló Quinn—, si Tina está loca por ti. Solo hay que ver cómo te mira, pedazo de burro.

Todos sonrieron y St. James, que acompañaba a Chang en la ambulancia, clavó sus ojos verdes en Rachel. Ella no le miró.

—Rachel, ¿puedes llamar a Tina y explicarle lo que ha pasado? —pidió Chang.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. No te preocupes.

Cuando el conductor de la ambulancia cerró el portón, Rachel le preguntó:

— ¿A qué hospital le lleváis?

—Tenemos orden de llevarle al Hospital Puckerman —señaló el muchacho.

—Vaya… ¡Qué nivel, Maribel! —se guaseó Quinn mientras miraba a Matt.

—Uis… qué pijo este López —rió Sam.

—Marchaos a casa —dijo Rachel a sus compañeros—. Es una tontería que todos vayamos al hospital. Avisaré a Tina y pasaré a recogerla.

—Ni lo pienses, guapetona —señaló Quinn—. Yo me voy contigo.

—Y yo —asintió Sam.

—Pues yo no voy a ser menos —protestó Matt y, tras cruzar una mirada con Sam, dijo—: Llama a Tina, como te pidió Chang, y cuéntale lo ocurrido. Nosotros pasaremos a recogerla mientras vosotras vais a casa y os cambiáis de ropa.

—Sí. Creo que será lo mejor —asintió Rachel al ver su vestido destrozado.

—La verdad —suspiró Quinn al ver las manchas en sus vestidos— es que así vestidas parecemos recién salidas de una orgía satánica.

Se rieron a carcajadas y enseguida Rachel llamó a la mujer de Chang, Tina, le dio la noticia y la tranquilizó. Luego se montó en el coche de Quinn para ir a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa mientras los compañeros se marchaban a buscar a Tina. A las cinco de la madrugada y vestidas con vaqueros aparcaron el Ford Mondeo de Quinn en el parking subterráneo privado del hospital. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida observaron los coches de alta gama que estaban aparcados allí.

— ¡Madre mía! —Murmuró Rachel—. ¿Has visto aquel Jaguar XK?

—Bueno… bueno… bueno… ¿ese de ahí es un Lotus Evora?

—Guauuuuu —asintió Rachel con los ojos como platos—. ¡Qué maravilla de juguete! Lo que daría yo por darme una vueltecita con él. Tiene que ser una pasada conducirlo.

—Me cago en la leche, Rachel —exclamó Quinn—. Pero si está el coche de Batman.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y las dos se quedaron sin palabras ante un Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Versace color negro.

—Doce cilindros, cambio de caja automático, seiscientos cuarenta caballos de potencia, de 0 a 100 en 1,6 segundos, suspensión independiente, asientos de cuero, articulación de acero y amortiguadores hidráulicos —suspiró Rachel.

—Uf… —susurró Quinn—. Qué orgasmo.

De pronto un ruido las sacó de sus sueños y las dos giraron la cabeza para fijarse en un Porsche 911 amarillo que se bamboleaba y tenía los cristales empañados.

— ¡Joder, qué ímpetu! —sonrió Rachel—. ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Sí, chica. Los ricos también tienen apretones.

Con una sonrisa se encaminaron hacia el ascensor sin poder dejar de sorprenderse por los coches allí aparcados y en especial sin poder dejar de oír los gemidos que salían del Porsche.

—Uf… eso mismo necesito yo con urgencia —dijo Quinn mientras llamaba el ascensor.

—Pídeselo al abogado. Estoy segura de que no te dirá que no.

—Este fin de semana le veré —suspiró Quinn— y que se prepare porque estoy calentita.

Mientras se reían a carcajadas de aquel comentario vieron que las puertas del Porsche 911 se abrían. De él salieron una chica morena muy guapa y un muchacho de pelo castaño. Se dieron un beso, él se montó en un Twingo azul y se marchó, y la chica se encaminó hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento se cerraba.

— ¡Esperadme, por favor! —gritó mientras echaba a correr.

Rachel y Quinn retuvieron el ascensor hasta que ella entró.

—Muchas gracias. No me gusta nada quedarme sola en el parking. ¡Me dan pánico! —explicó mientras se miraba en el espejo del ascensor y se arreglaba el pelo.

Al llegar a la primera planta, se despidieron de la mujer y salieron del ascensor. Preguntaron en recepción y les indicaron que pasaran a la sala de espera donde estaban Tina, Sam, Matt y St. James.

Tina se levantó y las abrazó. St. James cruzó una mirada con Rachel y también se levantó para ir hasta la máquina de café.

Una hora después, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y tres médicos vestidos de verde salieron de allí. Solo uno se dirigió a ellos para informarles que la operación había ido bien y que en unas semanas Chang estaría de nuevo en su casa. Alegres por la noticia, fueron hasta la habitación que ocuparía Chang. Más tarde comprobaron que este despertaba y mientras Tina se lo comía a besos,

Matt y Sam se marcharon. A Quinn le sonó el móvil y salió al pasillo. Dos minutos después Rachel, emocionada por cómo se miraban Tina y Chang, se despidió y St. James la siguió.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Disculpa, Jesse, pero yo no tengo que hablar contigo —respondió molesta mientras veía a Quinn hablar por teléfono.

Incapaz de continuar donde estaba, Rachel se encaminó hacia la máquina de café.

—Maldita sea, Rachel —gruñó St. James tomándola por el brazo para que se parara—. Creo que nosotros teníamos algo bonito, algo que merece la pena retomar.

«Este está tonto, pero de remate», pensó ella.

—Ni lo sueñes —espetó incrédula ante semejante morro—. Mira, siempre he sido clara contigo, y creo que te dije que si alguna vez me engañabas, lo nuestro se acababa. Si no recuerdo mal, me engañaste y tú solito la cagaste.

—Fue un error —dijo acorralándola entre él y la máquina de café—. Por Dios, Rachel, dame una oportunidad para poder demostrarte cuánto siento lo que hice.

—No.

—Rachel —insistió acercando sus labios a los de ella—, me deseas. Lo sé. Te conozco y lo veo en tus ojos.

Su olor, aquel olor que tanto había añorado, la inundó de sensaciones y recuerdos, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en el mismo error. Si la había engañado una vez, lo haría dos.

—Por favor, suéltame —susurró a punto de desfallecer.

—Escúchame, gatita— murmuró cerca de su oído. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

Con un fuerte empujón consiguió apartarlo de ella sin ser consciente de que varios médicos que pasaban por allí se volvían a mirarlos.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —se revolvió indignada. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

—Por favor, Rachel, dame un segundo para que…

De pronto un médico vestido con patucos y gorro verde, adelantó a St. James haciéndole frenar en seco y, tomando la mano de Rachel, gritó para que esta le escuchara:

—Cariñito… llevo buscándote un buen rato.

Al sentir que la tomaban de la mano, Rachel se paró y al darse la vuelta se encontró con que el Pichón vestido de verde, le guiñó un ojo, la tomó por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó.

Al principio, Rachel pensó gritar o darle un puñetazo. Pero rápidamente entendió que aquel le estaba devolviendo el favor, y sin oponer ninguna resistencia se dejó besar. Esta vez comprobó lo dulces que eran los labios de aquel extraño, y sobre todo lo bien que besaba.

St. James, al ver aquello, apretó los puños dispuesto a liarse a mamporros con aquel tipo, pero una mano le tocó en el hombro. Al volverse se encontró con la sonrisa de otro médico vestido de verde.

—Uf… qué envidia —suspiró aquel—. Cómo me gustaría encontrar una mujer tan maravillosa y apetecible como la de Noah. Pero, claro… el doctor Puckerman no tiene rival.

St. James se volvió hacia Rachel y aquel extraño, que continuaban pegados como lapas mientras se besaban. Finalmente, lanzó una furiosa mirada al médico que estaba junto a él y se marchó.

Atontada, Rachel continuó besando a aquel tipo hasta que él de pronto la soltó. Durante un momento ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para intentar retener unos segundos más aquella dulce y maravillosa sensación.

«Madre mía… cómo besa este hombre», pensó excitada.

Nunca la habían besado así y eso le gustó. Aunque lo que no le gustó fue la cara de guasa con que la miraban aquellos dos tipos cuando abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el médico al verla tan desconcertada mientras cogía del suelo una cazadora vaquera que se le cayó.

Apenas podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa a pesar de su cara de agotamiento y su desastrosa apariencia.

—Sí… perfectamente —y cambiando el tono le recriminó—: ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para besarme de esa forma?

Él sonrió y eso la desarmó a pesar de llevar la pistola en el bolso.

—Creí que era buen momento para devolverte el favor —y extendiendo la mano hacia ella dijo

—: Y ahora, si me permites, me presentaré. Me llamo Noah Eli Puckerman, pero puedes llamarme Noah.

—Rachel Barbra Berry —respondió tomándole la mano. Se quedó sin habla cuando en vez de estrechársela, él se la besó—. Pero puedes llamarme Rachel.

—Ejem… —tosió el hombre que estaba junto a ellos—. Sigo aquí doctor Puckerman.

—Encantado de conocerte —sonrió Noah sin apartar un segundo los ojos de ella.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien indicó que trajeran aquí a mi compañero? —preguntó Rachel, impresionada por aquellos preciosos ojos oscuros.

—Es lo menos que debíamos hacer para agradeceros vuestro trabajo, ¿no crees?

—Tu abuelo, el señor Puckerman… ¿está bien?

—Perfecto. Solo era una herida superficial —sonrió Noah al ver que le recordaba—. Dejé a un colega curándole el brazo antes de entrar en la operación de tu compañero.

— ¿Has operado tú a Chang?

—Sí. El doctor Flemming estaba en otra operación, y aunque soy neurocirujano, me encargué de él —asintió divertido—. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?

—No… Por nada.

Rachel se mordió la lengua. Un tipo como aquel, con tanto dinero, no necesitaba trabajar. Podía vivir de la sopa boba de su abuelo. Pero prefirió callar y no ser desagradable.

—Ejem… Ejem… —intervino el compañero de Noah—. Doctor Puckerman, sigo aquí.

—Disculpa, compañero —sonrió Noah al ver su cara de guasa—. Doctor Hudson, te presento a la inspectora Rachel Barbra Berry.

—Encantado —saludó este y tomándole la mano, preguntó—: ¿Inspectora de sanidad?

—No, del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía —aclaró ella con una sonrisa, y al ver la cara de sorpresa de él, preguntó—: ¿Algún problema por ello, doctor Hudson?

—Prefiero que me llames Finn —y acercándose a ella, añadió—: Ningún problema. Siempre he imaginado a los inspectores de policías grandes y gordos, y con un puro en la boca.

—Los tiempos cambian —replicó Rachel.

—Para suerte de todos —sonrió Noah mirándola.

—Sí… sí, por supuesto —asintió Finn, y con una mirada divertida dijo—: Y déjame confesarte que siempre he fantaseado con que una mujer con uniforme, pistola y esposas me salvara la vida.

Aquel comentario le hubiera molestado en cualquier otro momento, pero curiosamente, al ver los ojos chispeantes de aquel médico, sonrió.

— ¿Sabes, Finn? Hay muchas maneras de salvar la vida. Unos utilizamos pistola y otros, pijamitas verdes con gorritos de aviones.

Noah y Finn se miraron.

—Pues a mí el gorro de aviones me gusta —sonrió Noah con picardía.

— ¡Lo del pijamita verde me ha matado! —Con una carcajada, Finn se quitó el gorro y añadió —: Y en cuanto a los gorritos de aviones, tengo que decir que hemos comenzado a utilizarlos con dibujo desde que en España se ve la serie Anatomía de Grey.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El doctor macizo o el doctor caliente? —preguntó Quinn que en ese momento llegó hasta ellos luciendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Al ver aparecer a aquella mujer de pelo claro, Finn la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

—Para ti yo soy quien tú quieras.

—Pues me encantaría que fueras Marc Sloan, el doctor caliente —respondió Finn—. Pero si te miro con detenimiento, me parece que a ti ese apodo te queda grande.

Sorprendida por aquella contestación, Rachel miró a su compañera. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía nada. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera gustado un tipo alto, con pinta de chuleras y guapetón.

—Eso lo podemos discutir —respondió Finn después de guiñar un ojo a una joven enfermera que pasaba por allí—. Y te aseguro que no serías la primera que tras cenar conmigo cambia de opinión.

—Lo dudo —susurró Quinn sin apenas mirarle—. Te faltan demasiadas cosas, entre ellas un poco de cerebro, elegancia y sus preciosos ojos azules.

Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos y tras una sonrisa, Noah dijo:

—Pues a mí tus ojos me parecen bonitos, doctor Hudson.

—Gracias, doctor Puckerman. Siempre creí que eran parte de mi atractivo.

Rachel reprimió una sonrisa, pero Quinn no parecía estar de humor. Con voz cargada de tensión dijo:

—Inspectora Berry, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos antes de que tire de placa y me lleve por delante a algún payaso en pijama y gorrito de aviones?

—De acuerdo, inspectora Fabrey. — Rachel sonrió y volviéndose hacia Noah, añadió—: Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora estamos en paz.

—Oye, me gustaría que… —comenzó a decir Noah, pero Rachel con gesto serio le interrumpió.

—No —negó con firmeza—. Esto ha sido muy divertido. Ambos nos hemos salvado el culo en un momento dado, pero hasta aquí llegó la tontería. A partir de este instante usted pasa a ser de nuevo el señor Noah Puckerman. Encantada y adiós.

Sin mirar atrás, las mujeres se encaminaron hacia el ascensor y desaparecieron al cerrarse las puertas.

—Demasiado monos, Rachel —resopló Quinn al ver el gesto de aquella—. Recuerda lo que siempre nos dice Lupe: «Echaos un novio feo para que nadie os lo quite».

Ambas sonrieron.

Finn y Noah, considerados los dos solteros más sexys y atractivos del hospital, se quedaron como dos pasmarotes mirando hacia el ascensor. El efecto ocasionado en aquellas dos mujeres no era el que habitualmente percibían. Finn fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Crees que lo de payaso en pijama iba por mí?

—No me cabe la menor duda —asintió Noah, quien de pronto se percató de que aún tenía en la mano la cazadora vaquera de Rachel.

— ¡Madre mía! Cómo está el cuerpo de policía, ¿no?

Y riendo suavemente, se encaminaron a la cafetería del personal del hospital y por primera vez en su vida, a Noah Puckerman se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en una mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

En el coche de vuelta a casa, Rachel, se enteró del porqué del mal humor de su amiga. El abogado, supuesto ligue de Quinn, en un despiste había marcado su número de móvil y ella había oído algo que no debió.

—Le odio… le odio… Te juro que cuando le vea se la corto en trocitos, por listo y picha brava — explotó Quinn.

—¿Pero estás segura de lo que has oído?

—Completamente —respondió molesta—. Ya soy mayorcita y conozco muy bien los ruiditos que hace ese sinvergüenza cuando fornica.

Poco después llegaron hasta su barrio, Aluche. Quinn aparcó el Mondeo, se despidieron y se encaminaron a sus casas dispuestas a dormir. Estaban agotadas.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Rachel entró en su hogar y no se sorprendió al ver a su abuela despierta y con su habitual marcha. Desde hacía un par de años, su abuela había decidido pasar algunas temporadas en su apartamento de Benidorm y otras con ella en Madrid, algo que a Rachel le encantaba pese a reconocer en silencio que cuando esta se marchaba a Benidorm, su vida volvía a la normalidad. Y eso quería decir nevera vacía, fuera horarios los días que no trabajaba, y sexo en su propia cama.

—Buenos días, hermosa —sonrió su abuela—, comenzaba a estar preocupada por ti. ¿Qué tal está Mikesito?

Mikesito era Chang. Su abuela se empeñaba en nombrar con diminutivo a toda persona más joven que ella, algo a lo que todos se habían acostumbrado.

—Le han operado de urgencia para extraerle la bala, pero está muy bien —respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón para ver cómo su abuela hacía aerobic para mayores delante del televisor.

—¡Pobre Tinita! ¡Qué susto se habrá dado el angelito!

—No te preocupes. Todo fue bien en la operación, y cuando Chang se despertó, Tina ya fue feliz.

Sin decir nada más miró a su abuela. A sus setenta y dos años seguía a la perfección los movimientos del vídeo de aerobic de Jane Fonda.

—Tienes cara de cansada, hermosa —murmuró Tali, su abuela, al acabar su clase de aerobic matutina—. Vete a la cama a descansar. Yo me iré ahora a andar con las vecinas. No creo que tarden en avisarme.

De pronto una especie de gemido atrajo la atención de Rachel.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó incorporándose para mirar alrededor.

Pero no necesitó preguntar más. Solo con ver la cara de su abuela supo que un nuevo animal había llegado a su hogar.

—Abuela, no habrás…

—Antes de que digas nada, corazón mío, quiero que…

«Oh, Dios mío… otro animal no», pensó Rachel.

Hacía apenas dos meses que su perro Colombo, de catorce años, había muerto de un infarto y lo que menos deseaba era otro animal, otra responsabilidad.

—Vamos a ver, abuela —intervino para no dejarla hablar—, creía que te quedó claro que… no más perros, no más responsabilidades…

Pero su abuela también la interrumpió.

—Mira, hermosa. Cuando bajé a tirar la basura, la vi metida en una caja con tal pena en los ojos que no pude regresar aquí sin ayudarla y… bueno, resulta que… pues eso, que anoche…

«Ay, madre… temo oírla», pensó Rachel al ver que ella dudaba.

—Vale, abuela. Me estás poniendo de los nervios, suéltalo de una vez, ¿dónde está?

—Ahí, en la caja de pañales que encontré en la basura. Detrás del sillón —señaló Tali.

Con decisión, Rachel se levantó y se asomó por encima del sillón. Casi se desmaya al ver lo que vio.

—Pero… ¡abuela!, ¿qué es esto? —gritó al ver a una diminuta perra que en ese momento daba de mamar a varios cachorritos más pequeños que un bolígrafo.

—Creo que es una mestiza. Pero eso no debería preocuparte. Es un animalito con su corazoncito y no tiene hogar —respondió la mujer, sin entenderla.

—Abuela, ¡por Dios!, no me refiero a que es mestiza. Pero son… son muchos y…

—Siete cachorritos preciosos más la madre —sonrió con dulzura al mirar hacia la caja—. Lo sé, hija. Lo sé. Pero cuando me subí la caja con Dolores…

—¿Dolores? ¿Quién es Dolores? —preguntó Rachel.

—La perra. Le puse de nombre Dolores, por su gesto de dolor cuando la vi.

«Dame paciencia, Dios mío… que es mi abuela», pensó Rachel, mientras la anciana proseguía hablando y ella dejaba su pistola encima de la mesa.

—En ningún momento pensé que estuviera preñada. Solo la vi sedienta y temblona. Pero cuando me he levantado esta mañana y la he ido a ver, te aseguro, hermosa, que casi me da un tabardillo al ver tanto gentío arremolinado en la caja.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Uf… —señaló la mujer que corrió a abrir—. Me marcho a andar con Rosa. Cuando regrese, hablamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Con un gesto de rabia y agotamiento, Rachel se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba un café. Pero como era de esperar, su abuela se lo había tomado. Con paciencia tomó su cafetera italiana, llenó el depósito de agua y café, y lo puso al fuego. Mientras el café se preparaba pensó en sentarse en el sillón a esperar. Le dolían los pies por los tacones de la noche anterior.

«¿Cómo puede haber mujeres que estén todo el santo día en tacones?»

Pensó en su abuela. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Según ella, debía encontrar un buen mozo que la quisiera, casarse y tener niños. Pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a eso. A ella le gustaba la libertad y en especial no tener ataduras. Odiaba las ataduras.

El ruido proveniente de la caja la hizo volver a pensar en los animalillos. ¿Debería llamar a la protectora de animales? No estaba dispuesta a cargar con ellos. Cargó durante años con Colombo, un labrador precioso, y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por otro animal más. Cómo si le leyera los pensamiento, la perra color canela, mezcla de cócker lanudo y chucho callejero, saltó de la caja y se sentó frente a ella.

—Lo siento, Dolores —dijo Rachel—, pero no quiero tener más animales. Mi trabajo es un poco complicado, la casa no es muy grande y creo que no seríamos compatibles.

La perra la escuchó con atención, se levantó y se acercó a ella, e inexplicablemente de un salto se sentó encima de las rodillas de Rachel, y con un descaro increíble se alzó hasta ella y le lamió la punta de la nariz.

—Oh… no. No me hagas esto, por favor —gimió al sentir el cuerpito del perro encima del suyo—. No tengo tiempo ni sitio para estar pendiente de ti, bonita, y mucho menos de tus cachorros. Venga… venga, bájate que estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

La perra, tras llenarle la cara de babas, se bajó con la misma agilidad con la que había subido, lanzó un gemido que partió el corazón de Rachel, y se marchó con sus cachorros.

Rachel se acercó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la caja y mientras miraba a los cachorros dormir, sus párpados cansados se cerraron poco a poco hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Estaba agotada.

—Guau… guau… guau… guau… guau…

Se despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de los ladridos.

—Joder… con la puñetera perra. Cállate, por Dios.

Se quejó al sentir que la cabeza le tronaba. Miró el reloj. Apenas había dormido media hora y la perra ladraba como una posesa.

—Pero ¿tú eres tonta o qué narices te pasa? —gritó enfurecida Rachel y con un gesto brusco retiró a la perra que se empeñaba en subir al sillón—. Fuera de aquí y deja de molestar o te juro que te retuerzo el pescuezo.

Pero de pronto, el olor a quemado atrajo su atención. ¡El café!, pensó rápidamente y levantándose como una flecha corrió a la cocina, donde la humareda era tremenda. Como una idiota, lo primero que hizo fue coger la cafetera con la mano y se quemó. Soltó un chillido de dolor, apagó el fuego, cogió uno de los guantes del horno y de un manotazo tiró la cafetera, que cayó estruendosamente en el fregadero. Con rapidez abrió la ventana de la cocina y tosió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el humo y por el dolor que sentía en la palma de la mano derecha.

Cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer, Rachel vio que la perra asomaba tímidamente su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y la miraba.

Agradecida por los ladridos, y a pesar del tremendo dolor que sentía en la mano, se agachó.

—Gracias, Dolores. —Ante aquel tono de voz, la perra se acercó con valentía—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, preciosa, hoy habríamos organizado las fallas en Madrid.

Media hora después, dolorida, con sueño y de muy mal humor, se sobresaltó al oír el portero automático.

—Sí… —gritó de muy malos modos.

—¿Rachel Berry?

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Noah Puckerman.

Al oír aquel nombre, Rachel se paralizó. ¡El Pichón!

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Cómo sabe mi dirección? ¿Y qué coño está haciendo usted aquí?

A Noah le causaron gracia todas aquellas preguntas. Esperaba ser interrogado, pero no con tanto ímpetu.

—Siento molestarla —respondió apoyado aún en la puerta cerrada del portal—. Y para responder comenzaré por su tercera pregunta. Estoy aquí porque he venido a traerle su cazadora vaquera. Su dirección la sé porque miré en la cartera que junto con la cazadora se dejó, y en cuanto a qué quiero… Yo no quiero nada. En todo caso usted querrá la cazadora. ¿O me equivoco?

—No. No se equivoca —gimió Rachel al sentir una punzada de dolor en la mano.

—¿Baja a por ella o se la dejo tirada en el portal?

Rachel reaccionó, tocó el pulsador y dijo:

—Súbala, por favor.

Con los ojos cargados por el cansancio acumulado y por el dolor que sentía, Rachel estaba dispuesta a coger la cazadora y cerrar la puerta ante las narices de aquel imbécil. Ajena a su aspecto desaliñado, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Noah subía los últimos escalones.

—Uf… —sonrió él al llegar—. Llevaba años sin entrar en un portal sin ascensor. ¿Cuántos años tiene esta casa?

—Muchos —gruñó y extendiendo la mano izquierda dijo—: Gracias por traer la cazadora y, si no le importa, estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

Noah advirtió de inmediato el enrojecimiento que tenía en la palma derecha, y sin importarle el gesto de contrariedad cuando él cogió su mano, preguntó:

—¿Con qué te has quemado?

—A usted no le importa.

—Deja de hablarme de usted y respóndeme: ¿Con qué te has quemado?

Ella intentó apartar la mano, pero le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo.

—¡Joder, qué plasta! —suspiró Rachel—. Con la cafetera. La puse al fuego, me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté, como una imbécil intenté agarrarla y me quemé.

—¿Qué te has echado?

—Nada.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Noah contrariado; sin pedir permiso empujó a Rachel y con rapidez entró en la casa—. ¿La habrás metido en agua fría por lo menos?

Ella asintió mientras intentaba no llorar. Le dolía demasiado.

—¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?

—En la cocina. En el armarito azul de la derecha. Dentro de una caja de galletas María.

Noah entró en la cocina, vio la cafetera achicharrada tirada en el fregadero y rápidamente localizó el armarito azul. Revisó la caja de medicamentos, comprobó que nada de lo que allí había le servía y salió al comedor.

—Voy a mi coche a buscar un maletín. Subo enseguida.

Rachel estaba tan dolorida que asintió, se sentó en el sillón sujetándose la mano y no dijo más. Dos minutos después, Noah entró con un maletín y sin mediar palabra, le tomó la mano y la revisó, sacó una pomada y comenzó a untarla con cuidado.

—Mierda… que me duele la mano —protestó Rachel retirándola.

Con una sonrisa, Noah la miró y se la cogió de nuevo.

—Venga… venga… no seas quejica —en ese momento la perra se sentó frente a ellos y Noah la saludó—. Vaya… veo que tienes un perro.

Rachel advirtió que la perra la miraba con sus tristes ojos saltones.

—Sí. Es Dolores —asintió integrándola de pronto en la familia.

—¿Qué raza es? —preguntó para entretenerla.

—Según mi amiga Lydia, Dolores sería una pastora de Massachusetts.

Noah soltó una carcajada e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y aparecieron dos mujeres en chándal, una con el pelo teñido en rojo chillón y la otra, algo mayor, con el pelo canoso.

—Bendito sea Dios, hermosa —gritó la del pelo canoso.

—Oy… oy… oy… —murmuró la del pelo rojo tocándose la barbilla.

—Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Rachel iba a responder, pero Noah se le adelantó mientras comenzaba a vendarle con cuidado la mano.

—No se preocupe, señora. Su hija tiene una quemadura de primer grado, pero con cuidados y un poco de tranquilidad, en cinco días más o menos su mano estará mejor.

—No es mi hija. Es mi nieta. Pero gracias por el piropo, buen mozo —aclaró la mujer con coquetería—. ¿Y tú quién eres, jovenzuelo?

Rachel volvió a abrir la boca para contestar, pero de nuevo Noah se adelantó.

—Según su nieta la inspectora… un plasta —rió al decir aquello ganándose una mirada de enfado de Rachel y una radiante sonrisa de las mujeres.

Una vez terminó el vendaje, se levantó y tendió la mano a las mujeres; se presentó,

—Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman.

Ellas se miraron: «Qué buen mozo para la niña».

—Yo soy Rosa Limón, vecina de Superwoman —sonrió aquella mientras pensaba: «¡Qué hombre más guapo!».

—Y yo Talianna, pero me gusta más que me llamen Tali. Soy la abuela de la imparable inspectora Berry.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a todos menos a Rachel.

—No quisiera ser desagradable —protestó esta—, pero me está comenzando a cabrear tanto retintín.

Cruzaron una sonrisa de complicidad y las mujeres se interesaron por lo ocurrido. Les encantó saber que él era médico. Aunque se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando se enteraron que Rachel se había quedado dormida con la cafetera en el fuego. Como era lógico, abuela y nieta comenzaron a discutir.

—Bueno —interrumpió Noah—. Yo me voy. Dejo aquí mi tarjeta con mis teléfonos. Por favor, Tali, Rosa, no dudéis en llamarme para cualquier cosa —luego se dirigió a Rachel que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto, tú también.

—No lo dudes —asintió Rosa como tonta.

—Por supuesto, hijo, nunca viene mal un médico en la familia —asintió la mujer ganándose una mirada de reproche de su nieta.

—Esta crema con sulfadiazina de plata al 1% te aliviará la quemazón —dijo clavando sus oscuros ojos en Rachel, que miraba con reproche a su abuela y su vecina—. Tómate ahora un ibuprofeno para que te calme el dolor y vete a descansar, lo necesitas.

—Ahora mismito meto a esta cabezona en la cama —suspiró la mujer—. Ainsss… alma cántaro, si es que me vas a matar a disgustos —y con picardía dijo—: ¿Te puedes creer que con lo preciosa que es mi nieta no tiene ni novio ni nada?

—¡Abuela! —protestó Rachel.

—Será porque ella no quiere —respondió Noah divertido.

—Un hombretón como tú es lo que le conviene a nuestra Rachel —asintió la vecina.

—¡Rosa! —gruñó de nuevo Rachel.

«Os voy a matarrrrrrrrrrrr.»

—Pues claro que sí, un mozo como tú es lo que le venía bien a mi chica —prosiguió la mujer sin importarle las protestas de su nieta—. Pero claro, seguro que estarás casado o comprometido, ¿verdad?

«¡Mi madre! Las mato. Hoy las mato por indiscretas y cotillas», pensó Rachel mientras cerraba los ojos para contener su rabia.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —respondió Noah divertido ante los propósitos de ellas.

—Ay… Dios —gritó la abuela tapándose la boca—. Entonces, no me lo digas… ¿Eres gay?

—Oy… oy… oy… —susurró la vecina moviendo la cabeza—. Con el porte que tú tienes, sería una pena, criatura.

Rachel ya no podía seguir oyéndolas y gritó:

—¡Abuela, Rosa!… por Dios, ¿queréis cerrar el pico?

Muerto de risa, Noah respondió como pudo:

—Estoy divorciado. Y no, gay no soy.

—Uisss… ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Rosa ante la incredulidad de Rachel.

—Pero ¿qué me dices? —Tali miró a su nieta, que estaba roja como un tomate, y añadió—: Pues cuando quieras, llama a mi nieta e invítala a cenar. Es monísima.

—Y muy simpática —apuntó Rosa.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Rachel descompuesta—. Vosotras dos: ¡A callar!

Eran unas alcahuetas y no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

—Señor Puckerman, gracias por todo —se despidió Rachel empujándole fuera de su casa.

—Hasta pronto, doctor —sonrió Rosa.

—Adiós, hermoso —dijo Tali mientras ellos salían—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Ya sabes dónde estamos.

Cuando llegaron al portal, Rachel se volvió roja de rabia hacia él, que callado había bajado tras ella.

—Muchas gracias —asintió Rachel—, y por favor disculpe a mi abuela y a Rosa, pero ellas…

—No se preocupe, son encantadoras. No pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, luego Rachel abrió la puerta de calle y Noah salió.

—Señorita Berry —dijo dándose la vuelta—, no dude en llamarme para cualquier cosa, ¿vale? —ella asintió.

Al ver que ella sonreía, dijo:

—¿Tengo que seguir hablándole de usted o puedo llamarte Rachel?

Eso la hizo sonreír. Aquel tipo era muy agradable, y guapo, demasiado guapo.

—Vale. Puedes llamarme Rachel.

Con una sonrisa que a esta le cortó en sentido común, él preguntó:

—Oye, Rachel, no sé cómo decir esto, pero ¿te apetecería cenar conmigo?

Al escuchar aquello Rachel se tensó. No quería líos, y menos con ricachones guapos. Iba a responder cuando por el telefonillo del portero automático se oyó: «Como esta nieta mía diga que no a semejante hombretón es tonta, pero tonta de remate». Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

—Te llamo, ¿vale? —insistió Noah.

Aunque muerta de vergüenza, Rachel asintió y mientras le veía alejarse, se acercó al telefonillo y dijo:

—Vosotras dos me las vais a pagar en cuanto suba. ¡Alcahuetas!

Luego cerró la puerta del portal y con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Querida **__**Didi: Te agradezco el apoyo de todo corazón y los demás les acepto la disculpa pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. En el caso de Quinn y Finn y los verán mas adelante no te preocupes ellos tiene su parte importante en la historia.**_

_**Gracias por el Apoyo. **_

_**Glee no me pertenece**_

Diez días después a las ocho de la tarde, junto a la máquina de café de la comisaría de Chamberí, Rachel y Quinn hablaban.

—¿Sabes algo del doctor Pichón? —preguntó Quinn.

—No —gruñó Rachel dándole con fuerza al botón de doble de azúcar.

Le molestaba hablar de él. Como una idiota esperó aquella llamada durante días, pero no la recibió.

—Uis…, reina, si ese bombón se presentó en tu casa, te aseguro que quiere algo —sonrió Quinn.

—Por su bien y por el mío espero no volver a verle. No le di mi móvil y como casi nunca estoy en casa, dudo que me encuentre.

—No es por meter cizaña que, bueno… sabes que me encanta. Pero con doña Tali y su secuaz Rosa, te encontrará.

Ambas sonrieron al pensar en ellas.

—Ya me he encargado yo de hablar con ellas y de decirles que no se metan donde no tienen que meterse o al final tendremos problemas.

En ese momento pasó por delante de ellas St. James, con Matt y Sam, y tras mirarla de arriba abajo, preguntó:

—¿Cómo va tu mano, Berry?

—Estupenda. En cuanto al operativo de esta noche…

—No cuento contigo —cortó St. James.

«La madre que lo parió», pensó Rachel.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enfadada.

—No estás en condiciones de empuñar un arma.

Rachel sonrió con acidez, pero sin dejarse achicar, señaló:

—Llevo meses trabajando en este caso, ansío la detención de Escudero más que nadie y no voy a permitir que una simple quemadura en la mano, que ya desapareció, no me permita ver la cara de ese cabrón cuando le detengamos.

Quinn la miró y St. James torció el gesto. Detener a Escudero, un proxeneta conocido como El Marquesito, era algo que les había traído de cabeza. Una de sus chicas informó que ese canalla estaba organizando una subasta entre gente de alta categoría para ofrecer la virginidad de niñas de no más de dieciséis años.

—Inspectora Berry, pase a mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar. Y vosotros, id a dar una vuelta — ladró St. James—. Pero en quince minutos os quiero a todos aquí.

Sin mirar atrás, St. James se marchó.

— ¿Estás loca? —exclamó Quinn sujetándole el brazo—. No te enfrentes con él. No seas tonta y no te preocupes…

—Rachel, cállate —le pidió Sam.

—Cerrad el pico —gruñó Rachel y comenzó a caminar tras St. James.

Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro del despacho del comisario, este la miró fijamente y dijo:

—Vamos a ver, Rachel. Creo que lo más juicioso es que te mantengas un poco al margen del caso.

Con tu mano así no…

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano? Con mi mano así puedo hacer muchas cosas —cortó, incapaz de seguir escuchándole—. Si no quieres que esté en primera fila, déjame al menos que esté en segunda.

Pero no me pidas que esta noche no vaya a esa jodida subasta porque voy a ir aunque tú no quieras.

St. James la miró. La conocía muy bien y sabía que no la haría desistir. Se acercó a ella y tomándole la barbilla dijo:

— ¿Cuando me vas a perdonar?

— ¡Por favor! —gruñó molesta—. No quiero hablar de eso. Para mí es un tema zanjado desde hace ya tiempo. No sé por qué te empeñas en continuar machacándome con lo mismo.

—Rachel, lo que ocurrió fue un simple ligoteo.

Rachel miró un pisapapeles que había en la mesa.

«Hoy te abro la cabeza, so… desgraciado», pensó mientras contenía sus instintos.

—No me mientas. Una relación de meses es mucho más que un simple ligoteo.

—Ella no fue nadie para mí. Tú sí lo eres, ¿no te das cuenta? Llevo más de dos años suplicando tu perdón. No sé qué más quieres que haga.

—Que te olvides de mí —ladró cansada.

Tras un incómodo silencio, fue ella la que habló.

—Por favor, Jesse, basta ya.

—Pero…

—No, St. James. No continúes porque no te voy a escuchar. No quiero volver contigo. No quiero estar contigo. No. No. No. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?

—Ese tipo, el médico que te besaba la otra noche, ¿desde cuándo sales con él?

Rachel vio en sus ojos lo que en los suyos propios había visto meses atrás: celos y dolor.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió con sequedad—. Por favor, St James, acabemos ya de una vez con esto y organicemos el operativo. Al fin y al cabo para eso estamos aquí.

Furioso, St. James miró hacia el exterior del despacho. Su gente esperaba.

—De acuerdo, vendrás —asintió carraspeando—. Pero estarás en segunda fila hasta que todo esté controlado.

Rachel asintió, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más abrió la puerta para que Quinn y sus compañeros entraran a organizar el operativo.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche se presentaba complicada, y más cuando comenzó a llover. La subasta se realizaba en un chalet de alto standing en Pozuelo, pero parecía retrasarse y eso les desesperó. Con los nervios a flor piel, Rachel esperaba en una casa cercana junto a varios integrantes de la policía secreta.

Curiosamente era del primo de Abrams, uno de los policías. Para matar su ansiedad comía una bolsa de patatas fritas y encendía un cigarro tras otro. Debían detener a Escudero. Rachel necesitaba encarcelar a ese tipo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Quinn a través del intercomunicador que llevaba en la oreja.

—Poniéndome morada a Cheetos y patatas fritas.

— ¡Joder, qué suerte! —se quejó Quinn—. A mí ya se me acabaron los suministros que compré. Aquí mis primos —dijo mirando a Matt y Sam— no veas cómo comen los angelitos. Se lo han devorado todo.

—Mentira —gritó Sam—. Ella se ha comido todas las patatas con sabor a jamón.

—Pero qué buena está esta tía, qué sonrisa… qué… —dijo de pronto Matt.

— ¿De quién habláis? —preguntó Rachel.

—De Elsa Pataky —respondió Quinn—. Aquí los ligones están ojeando la revista Hola que me dejó el otro día tu abuela.

—Uuuuu… está de muerte, ¿tiene novio? —preguntó Sam.

—Si alguna vez me opero la nariz —recalcó Quinn—, me pondré la de la Pataky. ¡Qué nariz más bonita tiene, por favor!

—Yo diría que tiene muchas cosas más —suspiró Matt.

—Quinn, tu nariz está perfecta —opinó Rachel.

—No, de eso nada. Está un pelín torcida desde que me caí de la cama.

—Mira, Fabrey —se guaseó Sam—, cuando te operes, advierte que te quiten la verruga de bruja que tienes encima de la nariz.

— ¡Capullo!

En ese momento se oyó la voz de St. James por el intercomunicador.

— ¡Atención! Se acaban de encender las luces de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso a la derecha.

Rachel cogió sus prismáticos y con discreción miró por la ventana. En ese momento vio llegar una furgoneta en la que llegaba el cáterin. Se bajaron unos diez muchachos, entre ellos dos policías infiltrados.

—Evans, Rutherford, ¿me oyen? —preguntó St. James,

Los agentes se agacharon y se tocaron la rodilla derecha en señal de que así era. Le oían.

—Comisario, comienzan a llegar coches —advirtió Matt.

Y así era. De pronto, el movimiento de automóviles ante aquel chalet se convirtió en continuo.

Las luces de la casa se fueron encendiendo una a una, mientras Rachel sentía que el corazón le latía a mil.

— ¡Atención! Llega una furgoneta oscura seguida por un coche. Creo que es el de Escudero — señaló St. James—. Sí, es el coche de Escudero.

Con las manos sudorosas, Rachel vio durante unos vagos segundos que dos de los matones de la entrada sacaban de la furgoneta a ocho jovencitas. Eso le revolvió el estómago, y más cuando vio cómo Escudero saludaba a uno de aquellos hombres con una sádica sonrisa.

—Ríe… ríe… Marquesito, porque cuando te pillemos, no vas a volver a sonreír en tu vida — murmuró Rachel y todos los policías desde sus distintos puestos asintieron.

En ese momento, Escudero se volvió y dijo algo a su chofer. Este asintió. Se montó en el auto, pero en vez de dejarlo calle arriba como el resto, dio marcha atrás y se metió por una calle lateral.

Rachel corrió por encima de los sillones hasta que llegó a la ventana de la cocina. A través de los prismáticos vio que el chofer de Escudero se metía por un callejón lateral e iba hasta una vieja moto roja con una maleta trasera. Se acercó a ella, abrió la maleta, metió algo y la cerró. Luego encendió un cigarrillo, se montó de nuevo en su coche y lo aparcó donde todos los demás. Sin pensárselo, Rachel abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba a un pequeño jardín.

—Berry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó un compañero.

—Voy a mirar una cosa. Tranquilo, vuelvo antes de que cuentes hasta diez.

De pronto, el jaleo que se organizó en los alrededores de la casa fue bestial. Al ver aparecer los coches de la policía, unos guardaespaldas de Escudero dispararon contra ellos mientras otros entraban para alertar a sus jefes.

St. James y sus hombres abatieron a los dos tiradores de la entrada y a otros que disparaban desde las ventanas del piso superior; luego entraron en el salón. A St. James se le revolvió el estómago cuando comprobó quiénes estaban allí. Acaudalados y poderosos hombres le devolvían una mirada incrédula. Aquello sería un escándalo para sus carreras y sus familias. Había jueces, abogados, políticos, gente influyente en el mundo de la prensa y de la televisión.

—Vaya… vaya… ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —murmuró Sam.

— ¿Ves a Escudero? —preguntó Rachel por el intercomunicador.

—No. Pero tiene que estar —susurró Quinn que miró a un hombre de ojos oscuros con un mechón blanco en el centro de la cabeza.

Rachel aceleró el paso.

— ¡Joder, Quinn! ¿Está o no? —gritó parándose en la calle.

Quinn se fijó en los hombres, pero no distinguía a Escudero. Nerviosa, observó a los detenidos mientras St. James y Matt desataban las niñas.

— ¡Respóndeme, joder…! ¿Habéis cogido a Escudero?

En silencio, Quinn corrió hasta la entrada para mirar en el furgón donde estaban metiendo a los detenidos, los alumbró con una linterna uno por uno y respondió:

— ¡Mierda…, no está!

Rachel cerró los ojos unos segundos y cambió su rumbo.

—Ve hacia el lateral derecho de la casa. Tengo el pálpito de que allí estará. Voy hacia allí.

St. James las oyó y miró a su alrededor. Rachel, sin aire, llegó hasta el callejón donde el chofer de Escudero había estado. En la oscuridad comprobó que un tipo se ponía con rapidez una chaqueta y una gorra roja de pizzero. No conseguía ver con claridad si era Escudero o no.

— ¡Alto! ¡Policía! Aléjate de la moto y pon las manos en alto donde yo las vea —gritó Rachel con la pistola en la mano.

—Ni lo sueñes, inspectora Berry.

Rachel reconoció aquella voz. Escudero.

—No te muevas, hijo de puta, o te juro que te meto un tiro.

En medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, Rachel disparó a la rueda de la moto y acertó. Escudero maldijo, arrancó la moto e intentó atropellarla. Con una sangre fría pasmosa, Rachel esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente, se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Quinn oyó el tiro y se imaginó lo peor. Sin mirar se lanzó desde lo alto de la valla con la mala suerte de que cayó encima de

Rachel y ambas se golpearon la cabeza.

Durante unos segundos las dos quedaron fuera de combate; Escudero se levantó y empezó a correr, pero dos metros más adelante, St. James, Sam y otros policías ya le encañonaban.

Una hora después, el Samur atendía a las dos muchachas de sus respectivos golpes en la cabeza.

—Menos mal que no te han tenido que dar puntos —suspiró Quinn.

Rachel tenía horror a las agujas. Enfermaba sólo de pensar en ellas.

—Pero el ojo te lo he puesto de diseño —susurró Quinn.

—No te preocupes —sonrió su amiga—. El otro día leí en una revista que este año se lleva mucho el morado y los tonos oscuros en los ojos.

Las dos reían cuando St. James se acercó hasta ellas.

— ¿Estáis bien las dos? —preguntó el comisario.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

—Muy bien —asintió St. James—. Vosotras dos id a casa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del papeleo en comisaría —luego miró a Rachel—. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

—No, gracias, comisario. Tengo mi propio medio —respondió ella—. Pero no pienso marcharme a casa hasta que mis ojos no vean a Escudero entre rejas.

—Yo tampoco —asintió Quinn.

Márquez las observó unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Matt. Era imposible discutir con ellas.

— ¡Qué simpático St. James! Yo… como si fuera invisible, ¿no? —se mofó Quinn al sentirse excluida de la invitación de llevarla a su casa.

—Ojalá la invisible para él fuera yo —respondió Rachel; su reloj indicaba las cuatro de la madrugada; agarró a su amiga del brazo y tiró de ella—. Vayamos a recoger nuestro Batmóvil y enseñemos a todos estos machitos de qué pasta estamos hechas las mujeres.

Doloridas, pero con una sonrisa, se marcharon a la comisaría.

Horas después, Rachel llegó a su casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, como había imaginado, su abuela estaba caminando con sus amigas, por lo que deambuló con tranquilidad por la casa. Pero maldijo al ver su aspecto en el espejo del baño. Además del derrame en el ojo derecho tenía el pómulo hinchado.

«Joder… joder. Aguanta a la Tali cuando me vea», susurró al pensar en su abuela.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y la perra entró para mirarla.

—Hola, Dolores. Gracias a Dios que tú no puedes hablar, porque imagino que tendrías algo que decir de mi aspecto, ¿verdad? —dijo desnudándose para meterse en la ducha.

Mientras recibía con agrado el agua en su cuerpo oyó el teléfono de casa, pero lo dejó sonar. No tenía la más mínima intención de salir de la ducha para contestar.

Diez minutos después, con el albornoz puesto y una toalla en la cabeza, salió del baño y fue a ver a los cachorros que dormían plácidamente en la caja, junto a su madre.

—Son guapísimos, Dolores —susurró mientras tocaba con cuidado al que su abuela llamaba Punky por los cuatro pelos negros que tenía tiesos en la cabeza.

Luego fue directa a la cocina y se sirvió un café con leche al que añadió su correspondiente y exagerada dosis de azúcar. Mientras se lo tomaba con una magdalena y se encendía un cigarrillo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la perra.

—Vale… vale… lo sé. Estoy horrible, pero fue un accidente tonto.

La perra se levantó y moviendo el rabo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor. En ese momento Rachel oyó la puerta de la entrada y a su abuela.

—Mira lo guapa que está mi Dolores.

—Es una preciosidad —asintió Rosa—. ¿Y qué? ¿Superwoman ya le ha cogido cariño?

—Psssss —susurró Tali al ver la cazadora de su nieta—. No hables alto, Rosa, que debe estar durmiendo.

— ¡Qué descontrol de vida que lleva esta muchacha! —apuntilló Rosa—. Ese trabajo que tiene, tan masculino, tan arriesgado… no me gusta nada. Se lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero ella me mira, se ríe y directamente pasa de mí.

Rachel suspiró y continuó en la cocina bebiendo su café.

—Te aseguro que no se lo has dicho más veces que yo —respondió Tali—. Pero, chica, a cabezona no le gana nadie. Mira… mira qué cachorros más preciosos.

—Oh… Oh… Pero si cada día están más guapos —susurró Rosa mientras cogía un perrillo—. ¿Crees que a Rachel le importará que yo me quede con uno?

—No lo sé —respondió Tali sorprendiendo a Rachel que casi se atraganta—. Ella hace como si no los viera, pero yo sé que está pendiente, porque cuando le hablo de ellos sabe perfectamente a quién me refiero. Ese que has cogido es Dinio. Siempre está como confundido y se da golpes contra todo.

Al decir el nombre las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

—Pues eso, Dinio para mí, que soy Rosa. ¡Me viene al pelo!

A Rachel también se le escapó una carcajada y eso la delató.

—Corazón mío, ¿ya te has levantado? —gritó Tali al oír su risa.

«Vaya por Dios… ya me han descubierto», pensó ella.

—Sí. Estoy tomándome un café en la cocina. Ahora voy.

Una vez acabó el café, se encamino al salón. Al ver el gesto de horror de aquellas, recordó su aspecto y antes de que les diera un tabardillo dijo:

—Tranquilitas las dos que no me ha pasado nada, a pesar de mi aspecto.

— ¡Bendito sea Dios! —Tali corrió hacia ella—. Pero… pero ¿cómo puedes decir que no te ha pasado nada? ¿Pero tú te has visto?

—Pero, criatura —susurró Rosa más blanca que la leche—. Pero si estás… estás…

—Horrorosa, ya lo sé. —Rachel se dirigió a su abuela para tranquilizarla—: De verdad que estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que anoche Quinn no me vio y chocamos, solo fue eso. Te lo prometo.

— ¡Jesús amante, hermosa! Me vas a matar a disgustos.

—Que no, abuela. —Rachel insistió con una sonrisa—. Que te relajes.

—Tu abuelo. Tu abuelo tiene la culpa de todo esto —gruñó la mujer y mirando hacia arriba increpó—: Estarás orgulloso, Nicholas. Por tu culpa, mira cómo está la niña.

Rachel intentó no reír. Su abuela se empeñaba a culpar de su profesión de policía al pobre abuelo difunto.

—Abuela, ¿ya estamos con el mismo rollito de siempre?

—Él y su maldita manía de ver Starsky y Hutch, La mujer policía o Los ángeles de Charlie. Mira que yo le decía: «Nicholas, hermoso mío, esas no son series para las niñas». Pero él, dale que dale.

Pero si hasta los libros de lectura que os compraba eran las novelas de Agatha Christie, y cuando os regalaba juguetes era o un balón de fútbol o cochecitos de policía.

Rachel tuvo que reírse. Su pobre abuelo había estado toda la vida rodeado de mujeres. Era el único chico de cinco hermanas. Luego se casó con Tali y tuvo dos hijas. Su tía Mariah tuvo a su prima Rebecca y su madre, Shelby, a ella. Siempre añoró tener un varón. Por eso el día en que Nicholas asistió a la graduación de Rachel en la escuela de policía, fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. A su abuela eso no se le olvidaba.

— ¡Ay, Virgencita del Perpetuo Socorro! Pero ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —imploró la mujer mientras observaba de cerca el ojo morado y la cara tricolor de su nieta—. Primero una de mis nietas se marcha al extranjero con un melenudo, y ahora tú, la Superwoman, vienes e intentas convencerme de que no te ha pasado nada. Ay… ay… ay… ¿Por qué, Señor… por qué?

Ante el dramatismo con que su abuela hablaba, Rachel no sabía si reír o llorar. La abuela no se tomó bien que su prima Rebecca se marchara años atrás con Greg, un hippie inglés melenudo, aunque lo aceptó. Pero su trabajo como policía nunca se lo tomó bien.

—A ver, abuela —suspiró Rachel plantándose ante ella—. Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que el abuelo no tuvo nada que ver con que yo me hiciera policía. Siempre me gustó y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé —gruñó ella—. Pero las películas de Los ángeles de Charlie y tu abuelo tuvieron la culpa de que te gustara. Pero mírate. Si ahora tú ves también Los hombres de Paco, Mentes criminales y el CSI.

—Oy… oy… oy… me encantan Los hombres de Paco. Qué gracia tienen los jodíos —admitió Rosa.

—A mí me gusta Lucas —dijo en confianza Rachel y ambas rieron— Pero, chica, los inspectores con los que yo trabajo no son tan impresionantes como mi Lucas Fernández. ¡Dios, qué pedazo de hombre!

Su abuela le dio un azote en el culo que la hizo sonreír.

—Encima no te cachondees, ¡sinvergüenza! —Señaló a los cachorros y prosiguió—: ¿Y cómo se llaman los cachorros? Grissom, Horacio, Mariano, Pope y no sigo que me aturullo.

Rachel reprimió la risa y abrazó a su abuela.

—Anoche tuvimos un operativo, y Quinn y yo chocamos una con la otra. Por eso este golpe. Te lo prometo, abuela. Por favor, créeme. Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?

—Mentirosa —gimió la mujer—. Seguro que eso es un derechazo de algún cabeza rapada cuando has forcejeado con él. Mira, hermosa, soy vieja, pero no tonta.

—Abuela, por Dios ¡qué imaginación tienes!

Rosa se fijó en la cara de Rachel e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Bueno… bueno… Pepa, quizás deberías creer a Superwoman y no dar por hecho algo que no sabemos.

—Eso es —agradeció Rachel.

—Sí, claro —asintió la anciana—. Te creo como la vez que me dijiste que no te había pasado nada y luego me enteré que un conductor borracho te había roto dos costillas. O si no, la vez que tampoco pasó nada, pero te tuvieron que operar para sacarte la bala que se había incrustado por casualidad en tu hombro. O también esa otra vez en que me dijiste que te habían operado por una apendicitis y la verdad es que te habían metido un par de navajazos.

—Pero Superwoman de mi alma y de mi corazón —susurró Rosa incrédula—, ¿dónde trabajas? ¿En las fuerzas especiales?

—Vale, lo confieso —suspiró aburrida—. Soy una integrante del cuerpo de elite llamado Los Ángeles del Infierno.

Y para intentar zanjar el tema, Rachel se agachó y cogió uno de los cachorros.

— ¿Has visto, Rosa, qué cositas más monas?

—Ay, sí, mi niña, son preciosos.

—Este guapetón que tanto protesta se llama Risto.

—No me digas en honor a quién, que ya lo sé. Pero no todos son machos, ¿verdad?

—Solo hay una hembra —dijo Rachel—. La pequeña Vampirela.

— ¿Te ha visto algún médico? —preguntó Tali más tranquila al ver a su nieta magullada, pero viva.

—Los del Samur, abuela. Pero te repito, ha sido solo un golpe tonto con Quinn.

—Quizás te vendría bien que te echaran un ojito a esos golpes —sugirió Rosa tras cruzar una mirada con Tali.

— ¡Mi madre! ¡Qué cansinas que sois las dos!

—Y Quinny, ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó la vecina.

—Me imagino que con un enorme chichón también.

—Ay que joderse con las niñas —suspiró la anciana.

Rachel sonrió.

— ¡Abuela! ¿Desde cuándo dices palabrotas?

—Desde que mi nieta es un machorro de Los Ángeles del Infierno.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. No quería seguir discutiendo.

—Me voy a echar un ratito —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto—. Despiértame a las cinco que he quedado con Quinn para ir a ver a Chang.

Una vez desapareció su nieta del salón, Rosa y Tali se miraron. Finalmente, Tali declaró:

—Creo que voy a llamar al guaperas del doctor.

—Por Dios, Tali —susurró Rosa—. ¿Tú has visto qué pelos tengo hoy?

Tali protestó:

—No es por nada, Rosa, hermosa, pero si le llamo es para que vuelva a ver a mi nieta, no para que te vea a ti.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y a planear aquel encuentro.

A las seis de la tarde y con el pase del primer día, Rachel y Quinn entraron de nuevo en el garaje del privadísimo hospital Puckerman. Allí volvieron a suspirar ante aquellos increíbles automóviles. La recuperación de Chang se alargó más de lo que esperaban por unas complicaciones.

—No te quites las gafas de sol ni la gorra. Si no, se escandalizaran en el hospital —río Rachel mirando a su amiga.

Ambas iban demasiado magulladas, realmente su aspecto era pésimo. Pero escondidas tras las gorras y las gafas podían pasar inadvertidas.

El ascensor se abrió y aparecieron dos mujeres, una joven y la otra algo mayor. Las miraron de arriba abajo y dijeron:

—Este ascensor no es para el personal de servicio. Les hemos advertido cientos de veces que ustedes tienen que subir por las escaleras.

«Será pija y tonta la tía esta», pensó Rachel. Sabía que Quinn opinaba más o menos lo mismo y dijo con educación:

—Disculpe. Nosotras no trabajamos aquí.

Las mujeres se miraron incrédulas. Aquellas dos jóvenes vestidas con vaqueros, gafas oscuras y gorra parecían cualquier cosa menos gente decente.

—Nos han bajado. ¡Nosotras subíamos! —se quejó la más joven enfadada.

—Señora, sentimos haber llamado al ascensor. No era nuestra intención hacerlas bajar.

Pero la mayor, una mujer llena de perlas, volvió a quejarse con voz áspera.

— ¡Qué descarada… qué horror! Seguro que teníais el dedito pringoso pegado al botón. ¡No lo niegues!

« ¿Dedito pringoso?», pensó Rachel con asombro ante la mala educación de aquella mujer.

Quinn se adelantó y dijo antes de que su amiga saltara:

—Señora, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Por favor, no afirme sin saber.

— ¡Qué maleducadas!

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Habían llegado a su planta.

—Salgamos del ascensor —gruñó Quinn—. No sea que se nos vaya a pegar algo de estas payasas.

— ¡Gentuza! —murmuró la más joven con cara de guiri tonta.

—Mire, señora, dé las gracias de que hemos llegado a nuestra planta —siseó Rachel una vez fuera—, porque si no, les aseguro que hoy acababan en el calabozo.

No pudo decir nada más; las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y mientras gesticulaban, las muchachas caminaron hacia la habitación de Chang


	7. Chapter 7

Un par de horas después, tras haber pasado la tarde con Chang y Tina decidieron marcharse.

Estaban agotadas.

—Y no os peleéis con nadie —bromeó Chang antes de que ellas cerraran la puerta de la habitación.

Con las gorras y las gafas de nuevo puestas, antes de montar en el ascensor que había junto a la puerta principal, se pararon ante la máquina de los aperitivos. Tenían hambre y unas patatas fritas las calmarían hasta llegar a casa.

—Yo quiero patatas al punto de jamón.

—Que no. Mejor pipas —se quejó Quinn.

—Pues no —arremetió Rachel dándole un empujón—. Mejor patatas.

Como dos crías divertidas discutían sobre qué sacar de la máquina, cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

— ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¿La teniente O'Neill y MacGyver en persona?

Rachel y Quinn se volvieron y encontraron las miradas chistosas de los doctores Finn y Noah, junto al viejo Puckerman sentado en una silla de ruedas.

«Los que faltaban», pensó Rachel, calándose más la gorra.

—Joder —protestó Quinn volviéndose hacia la máquina—. En este puñetero hospital no hay nadie normal que sea capaz de no fijarse en nosotras.

—Muchachitas —se adelantó el anciano para saludarlas—. ¡Qué alegría verlas! Precisamente me dirigía a la habitación de su compañero para visitarle. ¿Cómo están?

Rachel se volvió para saludarle, mientras Quinn sacaba finalmente una bolsa de pipas.

—Hola, señor Puckerman —sonrió tendiéndole la mano—, me alegro mucho de verle tan recuperado.

— ¡Por San Ninian! ¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes, señoritas? —musitó el anciano al fijarse en ellas. Desde su posición las veía mejor—. Están magulladas como dos boxeadores.

Rachel vio que Noah y Finn torcían las cabezas para intentar distinguir algo bajo las gafas y las gorras.

—Oh, no se preocupe —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa—. Es un golpecillo de nada.

—Gajes del oficio —quitó importancia Rachel.

Finn cruzó una mirada con Noah y dijo:

—Eso suele pasar cuando las superhéroes intentan salvar ellas solitas el mundo.

«Este tío es tonto», pensó Quinn y respondió:

—Unas salvamos el mundo mientras otros van en pijamita todo el santo día.

Con guasa, el aludido le propuso:

—Si tanto te molesta mi pijamita, me ofrezco a que me lo quites cuando quieras.

Tras un bufido más que entendible, Quinn le susurró a su amiga:

— ¡Diossssssss! Este tío me pone cardíaca, qué ganitas de jaleo tiene.

—Me ponen los jaleos, MacGyver —admitió él con un gesto que hizo reír a todos menos a Quinn.

—Perdona, doctor payaso —se le encaró—. Para ti, soy la inspectora Fabrey, no te equivoques.

—Vaya… qué interesante conversación —rió el anciano mirándolos.

—De acuerdo, inspectora Fabrey —respondió sin amilanarse—. A partir de ahora para ti yo también seré el doctor Hudson. ¿Te parece?

Quinn suspiró y Noah se acercó hasta ellas y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso tiró de las dos gorras, ganándose una mirada dura tras las gafas de Rachel.

—¿Golpecillo de nada? —preguntó este al ver los chichones de ambas—. Pero ¡por Dios! ¿Os ha visto eso algún médico?

—Pues mira, sí —respondió Rachel—. Ahora mismo creo que lo están mirando dos.

—Tres —corrigió el anciano divertido.

—¿Podéis quitaros las gafas? —preguntó Finn cambiando el gesto.

—No. —Respondieron al unísono las dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Noah.

—Quítate tú los gayumbos —dijo Rachel sorprendiéndoles a todos mientras le quitaba la gorra de malos modos y se la volvía a poner. Eso sí, con gesto de dolor.

Adiv, el anciano Puckerman, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por fin era testigo de cómo dos mujeres no caían rendidas a los pies de su nieto y de su mejor amigo, ambos muy bien considerados por toda fémina del hospital y fuera de él.

—Lo dicho. ¡Cómo está el cuerpo! —susurró Finn e hizo reír a Noah y a su abuelo.

Quinn, que no se amilanaba ante nada ni nadie, soltó:

—Así va la sanidad, Rachel, como el mismísimo culo —de pronto los tres dejaron de reír mientras ellas soltaban una carcajada.

En ese momento sonó el ruido alto y molesto de varias ambulancias, y de pronto la tranquila entrada se convirtió en un caos; no paraban de entrar camillas con heridos llenos de sangre.

Al ver aquello las muchachas se paralizaron. Con un gesto serio, Finn las llevó a un lado junto a Adiv, mientras Noah escuchaba a los médicos de las ambulancias.

—Avisad a Nick, Aránzazu y Jonás. ¡Quiero varios quirófanos ya! —ordenó Noah con un cambio en su tono de voz y su gesto que sorprendió a Rachel.

«Vaya, si al final el doctorcito me va a resultar interesante y todo», pensó mientras le observaba trabajar.

—Hola, cariño, soy el doctor que te va a poner buena. ¿Cómo te llamas? —saludó Finn a una niña de no más de seis años que, tumbada en la camilla, permanecía rígida y lloraba.

—Lu… Lucy —gimoteó la niña.

—Qué nombre más precioso, ¿verdad, Silvia? —preguntó a una enfermera mientras le cogía una vía en el brazo y la niña ni se percataba.

Al ver aquello, Rachel se encogió y al verla, Quinn le dijo:

—Respira y no mires, que tú eres capaz de caerte aquí redonda.

Rachel le hizo caso e intentó mirar para otro lado.

—¿Don… dónde está mi mamá y mi hermanito Nacho? —preguntó la niña.

—Están con otro doctor, no te preocupes, cariño —respondió Finn mientras con una jeringuilla le introducía algo a la niña por la vía—. ¿Cómo se llama tú mamá?

—Mi mamá, Alicia y m…

La niña cerró los ojos y su gesto de dolor se dulcificó.

—Llevaos a Lucy a rayos. Creo que tiene un brazo roto, y por cómo se encogía, creo que algo más. Mantenedme informado en todo momento. ¿Qué tenemos, George?

—Tres adultos y dos niños —respondió el médico de la ambulancia.

—Uno de los hombres ha fallecido en la ambulancia, el otro ya lo mandé al quirófano cinco — dijo Noah con gesto serio—. Yo me llevo a la mujer al quirófano dos. No me gusta nada la herida que tiene en la cabeza.

Mirar aquella cabeza abierta hizo que a Rachel se le revolviera el cuerpo.

—Quiero a todo mi equipo en el quirófano dos. ¡Localízamelos! —pidió Noah mientras examinaba a la mujer que parecía más muerta que viva.

Rachel y Quinn apenas podían respirar, mientras ellos, con una profesionalidad increíble, distribuían y diagnosticaban con rapidez.

—Doctor Puckerman —dijo una enfermera—, su equipo ya va para quirófano.

—Perfecto —asintió Noah muy serio.

—¡Doctores! —gritó otra enfermera—. Código azul. Este niño ha entrado en parada.

Con una rapidez increíble, le metieron en un pequeño box donde Finn y Noah, tras tres intentos con el desfibrilador, reanimaron al niño.

—Me llevo al niño al quirófano tres —dijo Finn mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un gorro de pececitos con el que se recogió el pelo.

A Quinn se le secó la boca.

«Ay, Dios… cómo me ha puesto», pensó avergonzada por la situación.

—Vamos… vamos… rápido. La mujer al quirófano dos —gritó Noah con prisa, olvidándose de todo su entorno.

Sin decir nada más, los dos doctores desaparecieron sin siquiera mirarlas, y el lugar volvió a la tranquilidad.

—Muchachitas… muchachitas, se han quedado pálidas —sonrió el anciano—. Las invito a un café.

—Se lo agradecemos, pero tenemos trabajo —mintió Rachel.

—De acuerdo —se despidió mientras hacía rodar las ruedas de su silla—. Voy a visitar a su compañero. Hasta pronto, señoritas.

Paradas ante la máquina de aperitivos, se quedaron solas. Parecía mentira que allí hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar y que la vida continuara como si nada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rachel al ver a su amiga rebuscar en su bolso.

—Necesito un euro para sacar una botella de agua. Tengo la boca seca.

—Toma —entregó Rachel algunas monedas—. Pilla también chocolate.

Con el agua y unas barritas de chocolate se encaminaron hacia el ascensor; calladas y sin decir nada bajaron hasta el garaje. Esa vez no hicieron ningún comentario sobre los coches.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el Mondeo, Quinn dijo:

—No te lo vas a creer, reina, pero acabo de descubrir al tipo más sexy del mundo.

Ambas se miraron y se entendieron.

—Toma chocolate —invitó Rachel—. Dicen que es buen sustituto del sexo.

Quinn cogió una barrita, la peló abstraída y la mordió.

—Ay, madre… ¿cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué ese payaso tan sexy como Bon Jovi ha tenido que salvarle la vida a un niño delante de mis narices?

—Quizás porque es médico —respondió Rachel.

Mientras comenzaban a reír, Clara arrancó su coche y se marcharon.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa, se encontró a su abuela y a Rosa sentadas en el salón viendo un programa de la tele. Fue a la cocina a coger una Coca-Cola light y volvió al salón, donde aquellas dos miraban muy interesadas la televisión.

—¿Qué estáis viendo?

—Un programa llamado Mujeres, Hombres y Viceversa —contestó Rosa.

—Es un programa donde la gente joven va a buscar pareja —señaló su abuela, que al igual que Rosa tenía la cabeza llena de rulos.

—¿Por qué tenéis los rulos puestos?

—Porque queremos estar guapas —respondió su abuela—. Pero shhhhhh…, cállate ahora que estamos viendo el programa y está muy interesante.

Rachel sonrió y sentándose en el sillón se dispuso a verlo con ellas.

—Oy… oy… oy… —susurró Rosa tocándose con la mano la barbilla—. Esa muchacha es una fresca de mucho cuidado, solo hay que ver cómo va vestida.

—No me seas antigua —regañó Tali—. Si yo tuviera el cuerpo que tiene esa chica y su edad, desde luego me luciría a base de bien.

Mientras se bebía su Coca-Cola, Rachel las escuchaba divertida y atendía el programa. En ese momento el chico que supuestamente buscaba novia, debía elegir una cita en el programa. Pero para sorpresa de todos decidió echar a una de las chicas.

—Oy… oy… oy… ¡Qué disgusto ha cogido la criatura! —murmuró Rosa al ver a la muchacha llorar a moco tendido.

—Pero si es que no pegan ni con cola —dijo Tali—. A ver, dime tú adónde va Juanito con semejante potranca. A él le conviene la morenita, Azucenita.

—¿Quién es Juanito? —preguntó Rachel.

—Juanito es ese mozo —respondió su abuela mientras señalaba la televisión.

—Es mono —admitió Rachel.

—¡Quién lo pillara con su edad! —suspiró Rosa haciéndola reír.

—Pero, Rosa, por Dios. ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú con un pipiolín como ese?—rió Rachel.

—Uf… —La mujer se divertía—. Muchas cosas, jamía… ¿O qué quieres? ¿Que solo baile la conga con los del Inserso?

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

—Bendito sea el Señor, Rosa —exclamó Tali—. Ni que te hicieran falta los del Inserso cuando ya tienes al tontuso del frutero para que te las haga.

Aquello atrajo la curiosidad de Rachel.

—Rosa, ¿estás liada con el tontuso de la frutería?

—No es tontuso. Pobrecico mío. Lo que le pasa es que es muy vergonzoso. Y sí, tengo un apaño con él, pero nada importante —asintió con una malévola sonrisa—. Es más, esta noche hemos quedado tu abuela y yo con él y un amigo para irnos de cena y luego a bailar a La Carroza.

Rachel las miró incrédula, mientras su abuela sonreía con picardía y Rosa se tapaba la boca para reír.

«Mi madre, qué peligro tienen estas dos», pensó Rachel mientras las observaba.

—Pero bueno, Mataharis, ¿qué me estáis contando? ¿Tenéis una cita?

Ahora entendía el porqué de los rulos.

—Te lo iba a decir ahora —aclaró Tali—. Te he preparado algo de cena. Lo tienes todo en el frigorífico.

—¿Y quién es el amigo del tontuso? —se interesó Rachel.

—No lo sé, hermosa —dijo Tali con una carcajada—. Es una cita a ciegas.

—Pero abuela, ¿desde cuándo haces tú estas cosas?

La mujer la miró. Después miró a Rosa, y finalmente respondió:

—Tú, ¿qué te has creído? ¿Que soy asexual como una almeja? ¿O que por tener más de medio siglo no puedo disfrutar del sexo con lujuria y desenfreno como lo hacéis las jovencitas hoy en día?

Aquella revelación pilló tan de sorpresa a Rachel que no supo qué responder. Su abuela continuó:

—Pues no, hermosa, no. Cuando el de arriba se llevó a tu abuelo me quitó la vida durante unos años. Pero hace un tiempo, cuando Rogelio, un amigo de Benidorm, me tiró los tejos, me di cuenta que me gustaba sentirme halagada. Y una noche mientras cenaba yo sola un poquito de merluza a la vasca, cavilé qué hubiera hecho tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, si la que se hubiera ido a criar malvas hubiera sido yo. ¿Y sabes lo que pensé? Pues que tu abuelo —que era muy fogoso, todo hay que decirlo— con seguridad hubiera guardado el luto por mí unos meses y luego hubiera vuelto a ser un picha brava.

—¡Abuela!

—Oy… oy… oy… —susurró Rosa—. Mi Cándido, pobrecico, era igual.

—No te escandalices, hermosa. Nicholas, tu abuelo, que Dios lo tenga en su Gloria recogido, tenía una fuerza para esas cosas increíble. Oh… era un picarón.

—No quiero oír más. —Rachel se tapó los oídos.

—Por lo tanto, hermosa mía, está noche echa el cerrojo y la cadenita en la puerta cuando te vayas a dormir, porque yo no voy a dormir aquí.

—¡Pero abuela! —exclamó Rachel tremendamente sorprendida.

—No hay pero abuela que valga, también una se merece pasarlo bien. Así que esta noche no me esperes —respondió Tali dejando sin palabras a su nieta, que no dijo nada más por temor a ofenderla.

Dos horas después, Tali se quitó los rulos, se puso su vestido granate y salió de su cuarto con su abrigo de pieles en la mano.

—Guau —silbó Rachel al verla—. Estás impresionante. Dejarás a tu cita con la boca abierta cuando vea lo guapa que estás.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo —susurró aquella al ver a su nieta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada —respondió Tali y plantándose frente a Rachel preguntó—: ¿Qué haces con el pijama puesto?

—Abuela, voy a tirarme en el sillón a ver una película. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga? ¿Un vestido de noche?

—Solo son las ocho y media de la tarde, por el amor de Dios, hermosa. Anda, péinate un poquito, que entre el pijama, el ojo negro que tienes, el golpe en la cara y esos pelos, pareces recién salida de un psiquiátrico.

—¡Abuela! —protestó Rachel.

—Recuerda, cariño. No vendré está noche. Recuérdalo.

—Vale —suspiró Rachel—. Me lo has repetido más de una docena de veces.

—Anda… péinate un poquito —volvió a insistir Tali justo en el momento en que llamaban a la puerta. Rosa, ataviada con sus mejores galas, hizo acto de presencia.

—Madre mía, chicas. ¡Vais a arrasar! —sonrió Rachel levantándose.

—¿Has visto las pintas que lleva? —se quejó Tali a su amiga.

—Y dale —gruñó Rachel—. Que me voy a tirar en el sillón a ver una peli.

—Échate un poquito más de pomada en el ojo, tesoro —dijo Tali antes de salir— y péinate un poquito, que mira qué pelos tienes.

—Adiós, jovenzuelas —las despidió Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta—. Pasadlo bien y no queméis Madrid.

Una vez se quedó sola, su mirada se encontró con la de Dolores, la perra.

—No me mires así porque no me pienso peinar —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con ella y con los cachorros. Después se tiró en el sillón a ver la película.


	9. Chapter 9

_**GRACIAS, POR LOS REVIEWS... LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON... Y SI HABRA LEMON... Y FUINN TODAVIA NO MUCHO... PORQUE ES UNA HISTORIA MAS PUCKLEBERRY QUE FUINN. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN HABRA FUINN UN POCO MAS ADELANTE.**_

_**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

Una hora después y con la lágrima colgando por la peli, Rachel fue a la cocina a preparar un par de sándwiches. De pronto vio entrar a uno de los cachorros con un papel en la boca.

—¡Risto! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Con cuidado cogió al animalillo y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde vio que habían volcado la caja donde solían estar y los cachorros caminaban a sus anchas por la casa.

—Oh, no. ¡Qué asco! —se quejó al sentir que había pisado algo húmedo.

Rápidamente colocó la caja de cartón y metió un par de ceniceros para que no la volcaran; luego introdujo a Risto y se quitó el calcetín.

—Dolores —gritó a la perra que dormía tranquilamente—, podías echar una mano, guapa. Al fin y al cabo son tus hijos, no los míos.

Como siempre, la perra la miró, pero volvió a colocar la cabeza encima de las patas y continuó durmiendo.

—La madre que te parió —se quejó al ver su pasividad, mientras corría tras los cachorros por la casa.

Metiéndose bajo el armarito del baño, cazó a Mariano y a Vampirela y los devolvió a la caja. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su habitación donde pilló a Grissom y Dinio, y al salir cogió con rapidez a

Horacio y Pope.

—¡Ya os tengo, pequeños delincuentes! —sonrió al tener a aquellos cuerpecitos entre sus manos.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco cuando de pronto sintió que pisaba algo caliente y resbaladizo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó al ver que lo que había pisado—. ¡Mierda… mierda!

Sin apoyar el pie en el suelo, soltó aquellos cachorros de nuevo en la caja y blasfemó.

—¡Qué asco! —gruñó al ver su pie manchado y luego el suelo.

A la pata coja fue hasta la cocina para coger la fregona y limpiarse el pie, pero al entrar, el olor a quemado la paralizó.

—Joder… joder, ¡los sándwiches!

Con un rápido movimiento tiró del cable de la sandwichera para desenchufarla, pero al plantar el pie en el suelo, se resbaló y al intentar agarrarse a algo cayó al suelo tirándose encima la mesita de la cocina, con la sandwichera, el azucarero y todo lo demás.

El guantazo fue monumental.

—Maldita sea mi suerte. Qué dolor de culo. Ay… Dios. Me he debido de romper la rabadilla — lloriqueó al verse en el suelo en medio de aquel desastre—. ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Un momento —gritó Rachel levantándose dolorida, mientras con un trozo de papel de cocina se limpiaba el pie.

En ese momento vio a Dolores chupar el azúcar del suelo y gritó:

—¡Fuera de mi vista, mala madre!

Ante aquel alarido, el animalillo salió disparado a esconderse tras el sillón.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Que ya voy! —vociferó Rachel, masajeándose el culo y quitándose el azúcar del pelo.

Cojeando, con el trasero dolorido, el ojo negro como la noche y el pómulo hinchado, Rachel fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Y casi vuelve a caerse de nuevo al ver que ante ella estaba el guapísimo doctor. Más sexy que nunca, con un ramo de margaritas blancas en la mano.

—Pero… qué t… —intentó decir al verla. Ella le interrumpió:

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarme absolutamente nada —siseó levantando un dedo.

Le dolía horrores la rabadilla del culo como para ponerse a dar explicaciones.

Noah, por su parte, aún no salía de su asombro. No sabía si reír o salir corriendo. Ante él tenía el desastre personificado en mujer. Tenía el pelo revuelto sujeto en una coleta alta que más que sujetar, descolocaba. Vestía un enorme y nada sexy pijama de franela azul con números amarillos y ahora, sin gafas ni gorra, el aspecto de su cara no la favorecía en exceso.

—¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres? —preguntó Rachel mientras se apoyaba en la puerta e intentaba disimular el dolor.

—Tu abuela me llamó. Me invitó a cenar.

Rachel cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza.

«Abuela, te juro que cuando regreses te haré picadillo», pensó mientras daba sentido a su afán porque se peinara o se quitara el pijama.

—Mire, señor Puckerman —dijo ella tras coger aire—, creo que no es el mejor momento y…

—Noah, por favor —corrigió él.

—Pues vale… Noah —repitió—. No es el mejor momento y…

—De eso nada —interrumpió él y sin avisarle, la tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta—. Estoy totalmente seguro de que tu abuela no te avisó de mi llegada, y eso yo también lo considero una encerrona. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Veo tu aspecto, y de aquí no me muevo hasta saber que estás bien.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, inspectora —susurró este tapándole la boca mientras la sentaba en el sillón—. Soy médico y tu gesto me dice que algo te duele, y no es solo ese feo golpe que tienes en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Ella negó a punto de llorar como una niña pequeña, mientras él con cuidado le inspeccionaba el derrame del ojo, el golpe en la frente y la mejilla.

—¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó con voz dulce mirándola a los ojos.

El dolor en la rabadilla la estaba matando, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—No te preocupes, Noah, ya se me está pasando —susurró con rapidez.

—Inspectora Berry, soy médico —aclaró al ver donde ella se tocaba.

«Sí, un médico que está como un queso y al que no le voy a decir que me duele el culo.»

—He dicho que ya se me está pasando, doctor —repitió.

Noah intuía dónde le dolía, pero al ver que era imposible que se lo indicara, se fijó en el televisor y vio una imagen parada:

—¿Estabas viendo una película?

—Sí. Posdata: Te quiero. ¿La has visto?

—¿Así se llama la película? —rió incrédulo.

—Sí.

—Uf… debe ser malísima —rió él de nuevo.

Pero la risa se le cortó al sentir como ella le miraba y apagaba el televisor.

«Serás idiota», pensó molesta.

—Pues no. No es malísima. Es justamente todo lo contrario —defendió—. La historia de amor que cuenta es preciosa, triste, divertida y emotiva, y precisamente tú al ser medio escocés, deberías verla. Se supone que habla un poco de Escocia y sus gentes.

Al sentirla tan ofendida, la miró y dijo:

—No te enfades, inspectora. Pero no me gusta ver películas de amor. Si veo alguna, intento que su trama sea más interesante.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes —respondió tocándose con disimulo el trasero.

Aunque la conocía poco, Noah sabía que si continuaba por aquel camino, la cosa con ella se iba a poner más difícil. Suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Tienes sed?

—Sí. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? La cocina ya sabes dónde está.

Al levantarse Noah se fijó en la cabeza de la pequeña perra que asomaba tras el sillón, pero al entrar en la cocina y ver el desastre que allí había, se paró. En el suelo había de todo.

—Por lo que veo —sonrió mientras recogía aquello—, lo tuyo no es la cocina.

Rachel suspiró.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, sé cocinar bastante bien.

Unos minutos después Noah aparecía con un vaso de agua y con una caja de color amarillo en la otra mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Al ir a coger un vaso, miré en la caja donde guardas los medicamentos. Creo que el Thrombocid te irá muy bien.

—¿Para qué?

—Me vas a disculpar, pero creo saber dónde te duele, y por vergüenza no me lo dices.

Rachel vio su sonrisa y se quedó paralizada.

—No se te ocurrirá darme de eso en…

—Oh… sí —asintió él con gesto decidido.

—No te lo voy a permitir —gruñó enfadada.

Al ver aquel gesto Noah no pudo por menos que sonreír. Aquella mujer, con la cara con más tonos que un cuadro de Picasso, era desconcertante y encantadora.

—Mira, inspectora, soy medio escocés, pero muy, muy cabezón —indicó muy serio—. Tienes dos opciones, cooperar o no.

Rachel quiso gritar, pero Noah se le adelantó poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Si te tumbas aquí en el sillón, solo tienes que bajarte un poquito el pantalón —al ver que ella se ponía colorada dijo—: Te prometo que no tocaré, ni miraré, lo que no deba tocar, ni mirar. Venga, no seas tonta. Di que sí.

«Joder, doctorcito, ni que fuera fácil decir que sí», pensó al ver que aquel tipo quería darle crema casi en el culo.

—Soy médico y ambos somos adultos, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él mientras levantaba la ceja.

—Vale —asintió finalmente—. Pero no se te ocurra tocar más de lo que debes o te juro que te abro la cabeza.

Noah soltó una carcajada. Ella, con gesto de dolor, se tumbó boca abajo en el sillón, se subió la camiseta y se bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama.

Roja como un tomate, Rachel sintió como las manos grandes y suaves de él comenzaban a masajearle justo donde la espalda perdía su nombre, y cuando comenzaba a relajarse y a disfrutar de aquel suave masaje, él habló.

—Muy bien, ¡ya está!

—¡¿Ya?! —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —asintió mientras cerraba la pomada—. Cómo habrás comprobado, he sido profesional y no he tocado ni mirado nada que no tuviera que tocar o mirar.

Aquello no era cierto del todo. Noah, sin poder evitarlo se recreó en la suave piel de ella mientras le daba la crema. Le fascinó su suavidad.

Al ver su cara, con rapidez Noah preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Oh, no —sonrió sentándose—. Llevo siglos sin darme un masaje y la verdad es que me estaba encantando.

—Si quieres puedo continuar.

—No. Déjalo. No sería buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al sentir su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

«Porque me estas poniendo como una moto y temo lanzarme a tu yugular», pensó Rachel.

—Pues porque no es momento de jugar a los masajitos, ¿verdad, doctor?

—Tienes razón, inspectora—asintió con voz ronca—. No es momento de jugar a masajitos.

Sin decir nada más la atrajo hacia él y atrapó su boca sin ninguna oposición por parte de ella. Al ver y sentir que ella le respondía, Noah la besó con ansia y posesión mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él en el sillón.

—Te va a doler la espalda si te pones así —susurró Noah que con rápido movimiento la tumbó de nuevo en el sillón quedando ahora él encima—. Mejor así.

Como atraída por un imán, Rachel levantó la cabeza y atrapó los carnosos labios de aquel moreno que había irrumpido en su vida de una manera bestial. Y sin pensar en nada más llevó sus manos hasta las duras posaderas de él y le obligó a apoyarse sobre ella. De esa manera Rachel sintió sobre su propio deseo, su erección bajo los pantalones.

«Ay, Dios mío, que no voy a poder parar», pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Noah, enloquecido por la pasión que le mostraba mientras le desabrochaba su preciosa camisa de Pedro del Hierro, no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Le desabrochó la parte delantera del pijama, dejando al descubierto unos pechos generosos y bien formados que se alzaban hacia él en busca de mimo y excitación.

Al sentir la boca de Noah sobre su pezón, Rachel soltó una pequeña exclamación de placer. Aquello era morboso, y le gustaba sentir cómo aquel casi desconocido la desnudaba, la tocaba y la chupaba sin pedir permiso. Le gustaba mucho… demasiado.

La fuerte respiración de Noah, la manera posesiva en que la tocaba, sus apasionados besos y su dura erección consiguieron que Rachel se olvidara de todo. Incluido el dolor. Mientras él con maestría le quitaba los pantalones del pijama y la dejaba desnuda a excepción del culotte de camuflaje.

—Bonito tatuaje —susurró Noah al ver el dibujo en el hombro derecho.

—Es mi hada de la suerte.

—Preciosa hada —la besó con morbo en los labios—… y preciosa tú.

—Vaya, doctor —suspiró excitada—. Percibo por tu maestría que eres todo un Don Juan. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso no te interesa, inspectora. Pero tranquila, ninguna se ha quejado nunca.

Esa contestación no le gustó. Y poniéndole las manos en el pecho lo separó de ella. Noah, con más fuerza, la volvió a atraer hacia él y con una sonrisa preguntó:

—¿Eres celosa, inspectora?

—No.

—Creo que sí.

—Pues no, listillo.

—Anda, confiésalo. Di que sí —sonrió él.

«Antes muerta so… presuntuoso.»

—Que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

Rachel no supo qué decir y para desviar el tema preguntó:

—¿Tú eres celoso?

—No. Esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario.

De pronto Rachel se sintió ridícula. Estaba celosa, y lo peor de todo es que estaba celosa de un tipo que apenas conocía y con el que se estaba dando el lote del siglo.

—Veamos, señorita —sonrió sentándose con ella encima—. ¿Qué pasa por esa linda cabecita magullada? ¿Y por qué me miras con ese mohín tan serio?

Rachel se sintió idiota. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó ella—. A mí no me trates como si fuera tonta.

Al percibir el cambio en el tono de su voz, Alex le retiró el pelo de la cara y le preguntó con extrañeza:

—Pero bueno… ¿qué te ocurre?

—¡Mierda… mierda… y más mierda! —gritó dándole un manotazo en la mano para que le soltara el pelo—. ¿Me puedes decir cómo coño hemos podido llegar a esta situación?

Noah se sintió confuso ante su tono de voz y en especial al sentir el manotazo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pero cuando vio que ella se levantaba con gesto de enfado y se ponía la parte superior del pijama, suspiró y también se levantó.

«Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?»

Como una autómata y sin mirarle, Rachel se puso los pantalones del pijama también y, quitándose una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, se recogió la melena con rapidez en una especie de fuente en medio de la cabeza.

«Eres preciosa, inspectora», pensó maravillado, pero no abrió la boca.

Verla moverse de un lado para otro con aquel brío, le recordó a las leonas enjauladas del zoológico de Madrid, por lo que sentándose en el sillón aún sin camisa se limitó a admirarla. Dolores se le subió encima y él la acarició.

—Vamos a ver —dijo por fin ella parándose ante él—. Esto que ha ocurrido. No va a volver a ocurrir. ¿Y sabes por qué no va a volver a ocurrir? —Noah negó con la cabeza—. Pues porque no voy a volver a dejar que me pongas un solo dedo encima. ¿Te has enterado? —Él asintió mientras arrugaba la frente—. Me da igual lo que tramaras con mi abuela a escondidas. Yo no quiero liarme con nadie.

No quiero tener una relación con nadie, y por supuesto no quiero tener sexo con nadie que no decida yo.

—Pero…

—¡No quiero oírte! —interrumpió Rachel haciéndole callar—. Pero bueno… ¿Quién te has creído tú para presentarte en mi casa con un ramo de margaritas blancas y creer que voy a tirarme a tu cuello? ¿Tan irresistible te crees, ricachón? ¿O crees que por ser un señoritingo adinerado puedes colarte en mi casa y en mi vida?

Noah fue de nuevo a contestar, pero Rachel señalándole con el dedo le ordenó callar, y él calló. No porque ella se lo ordenara, sino porque la visión de esa loca con aquel pijama enorme y aquella especie de fuente castaña sobre la cabeza le encantaba.

—Vamos a ver —continuó—. Quiero que te pongas tu preciosa camisa de diseño y dejes de mostrarme tus currados abdominales. No quiero verlos.

Noah alargó la mano, asió la camisa y sin levantarse, con la perra encima, se la puso. No podía dejar de mirar cómo Rachel refunfuñaba de un lado para otro mientras con la mano se masajeaba la parte de arriba del culo.

—Notarás dolor en ese lugar durante unos días —dijo él antes de que ella quitara con rapidez la mano de su redondo trasero y le dirigiera una mirada intensa.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme el culo? —gritó ella.

—No lo hacía.

—¡Qué asco de tíos! Todos sois iguales…

Sin poder evitarlo, Noah sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando ella le tiró algo encima.

—Toma tu chaqueta. Sal de aquí antes de que te eche yo misma a patadas o te meta en el calabozo por colarte en mi casa.

Aquel comentario ya no le gustó. ¿Calabozo? ¿Colarse en su casa? Nunca nadie le había tratado así y no iba a consentir que aquella gruñona fuera la primera. Levantándose aún con la perra en brazos se acercó a ella. Al verlo tan cerca, Olga cerró el pico.

—¿Sabes, teniente O'Neill? —dijo él con gesto taciturno—. Creí que había conocido a toda clase de mujeres. Pero tras conocerte a ti, me doy cuenta de que aún me quedaba alguna por descubrir.

Ella fue a hablar, pero él con su altura y su gesto tosco, la calló.

—Me voy —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Pero no porque tú me eches, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a soportar que una idiota como tú me dé órdenes a mí, y aún menos me acuse de venir a su casa a seducirla.

—¡Perfecto! —asintió Rachel.

Y tras un sonoro portazo, Noah desapareció dejando a Rachel todavía más confundida que cuando estaba ante ella. El silencio del salón y el dolor de culo la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

—Qué manera de cagarla… —susurró al sentirse mal por lo que había escupido.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención. Un extraño estallido de júbilo le hizo correr hacia ella y abrirla. Allí estaba de nuevo Noah.

—Toma tu pastora de Massachusetts —dijo tendiéndole a Dolores. Ella la cogió—. No quiero que me acuses de rapto de animales o sabrá Dios de qué más.

Al tomar a la perra, sus manos y las de él se tocaron y sus ojos chocaron. Rachel, incómoda por lo que había ocasionado fue a decir algo, pero Noah retiró con rapidez la mirada, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se marchó. Durante unos minutos Rachel permaneció apoyada en su puerta, mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose. Cuando oyó el sonido del hierro forjado del portal al cerrar, con un suspiró cerró su puerta y se sentó en su sofá con la perra aún en los brazos.

—Dolores, no me mires así. Ya sé que Noah es un bombonazo de tío, pero yo no quiero responsabilidades con nadie, y menos con alguien de su clase que lo único que puede hacerme es daño… —Oyó un ruidito procedente de la caja y añadió—: O si no, fíjate cómo has acabado tú. Sola y criando a toda una prole. No, Dolores, no, yo no quiero responsabilidades. Estoy muy bien así.

La perra le chupó en la mano y ella sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Glee No Me Pertenece**_

* * *

Una semana después, el humor de Rachel era pésimo. Había tenido una buena bronca con su abuela y con Rosa, y aún no les hablaba, algo que a su abuela no le preocupaba. Conocía a su nieta y sabía que sus arranques de humor eran como el chupinazo de San Fermín.

Durante aquellos días, Rachel no había vuelto a tener noticias de Noah. En un principio pensó en llamarle y disculparse, pero tras coger el teléfono más de veinte veces, al final decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Sola estaba mejor que acompañada. Por ello evitó pensar en él y el jueves que libró se marchó con Quinn y varios amigos al parque de atracciones, donde descargó adrenalina montándose en la turbina, el tornado y la lanzadera.

El viernes por la tarde sobre las cinco, tras detener a la banda del cubano, Rachel y Quinn terminaban de rellenar informes; Matt y Sam se acercaron hasta ellas.

—Chicas —susurró Sam—, estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para esta tarde-noche y vuestra ayuda es imprescindible.

—Vaya. Qué interesante —asintió Rachel con un suspiro.

—¿A qué se debe semejante evento? —preguntó Quinn.

—¡Se casa sor Emma! —Matt parecía divertido—. Y el jefe quiere darle una fiestecita.

Aquello atrajo la atención inmediata de las dos. Emma Pillsbury era una policía de casi cincuenta años, a los que todos apodaban sor Emma por su aspecto monjil y su silencio perpetuo.

—Se casa Emma Pillsbury… ¿con quién? —preguntó Rachel incrédula.

—¡Ostras!, si esa se casa, yo aún tengo esperanzas —bromeó Quinn.

En medio de las risas, rápidamente les ordenaron callar. Sor Emma no andaba lejos y querían que aquello fuera una sorpresa. Si algo les gustaba a Quinn y Rachel además de su trabajo y aficiones, era ir de compras. Horas después recogieron el sobre con el dinero recaudado y se marcharon encantadas de la vida a comprar algo por la calle Fuencarral.

—Si tu abuela estuviera aquí, le regalaba una bombonera —dijo Quinn ante el escaparate de una tienda de regalos—. Según ella, es un regalo muy sufridito y que siempre te hace quedar bien.

—No sé. No me parece un regalo muy divertido.

Media hora después, y con las tripas llenas, continuaron con la búsqueda del regalo. Se pararon frente a un escaparate y, tras mirarse de reojo, ambas comenzaron a reír. Estaban ante un sex shop donde, además de vender productos eróticos, se hacía un espectáculo diario en directo.

—Oye… ¿y qué tal si…?

—Ay, Rachel —rió Quinn—. Que te veo venir.

—Quizá sor Emma no sea tan monja como creemos… quizá sea toda una castigadora en la intimidad —dijo Rachel mientras señalaba unas esposas con plumas de marabú rosa a juego con un body de leopardo y unos calzones—. ¿Te imaginas a Emma y a Schuester con eso?

Con una pícara sonrisa, las dos entraron en el local; sonaba una música suave y la luz se volvió tenue y azulada. Se dirigieron a la tienda, donde los productos estaban expuestos e incluso se podían tocar. Además de ellas dos, el dependiente y un hombre que miraba las películas eróticas, había una pareja que estudiaba con verdadero interés una especie de pene vibrador con lucecitas de colores.

—Por Dios, Rachel, ¿de verdad que la gente utiliza esto? —preguntó mientras cogía un pene de látex rosa tamaño XL.

—Pues claro —susurró bajito—. Digo yo que cuando lo compran para algo será, ¿no crees? Anda… allí tienen los disfraces. ¡Ostras! ¡Tienen el de enfermera y policía! Ahí va… pero si tienen un hábito de monja.

«Uy… uy… lo que daría yo por ver a sor Emma con este traje de poli», pensó mientras lo descolgaba y con curiosidad analizaba las esposas con plumas de marabú.

Quinn, a quien el pulso le había subido a mil al entrar en aquel lugar, se fijó en que la pareja caminaba hacia la caja y además del pene vibrador, llevaba otras dos cajas. Hablaron con el dependiente y este se dirigió hacia el hombre de mediana edad que miraba las películas porno, cruzó unas palabras con él y ambos se dirigieron a la caja. Momentos después, el hombre y la pareja desaparecían tras una especie de cortina negra.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me estoy poniendo cachonda! —susurró Quinn acercándose a Rachel que, emocionada, miraba las tallas de los disfraces.

—Pero, bueno, Quinn, ¿qué te pasa? —rió esta.

—Acabo de ver cómo la pareja y el hombre que miraba las películas porno se han ido tras aquella cortina negra.

—¿Y qué?

—Ay, reina, me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesito sexo con urgencia. ¡Joder, que me he puesto cachonda y todo!

Rachel, incrédula, la estudió y miró a su alrededor; luego cogió una pequeña caja.

—Cómprate esto. Lleva mando a distancia y es un buen sustituto —sugirió Rachel poniéndole la caja en la mano—. Cuando llegues esta noche a casa la pruebas y mañana me dices qué tal —y volviéndose hacia los disfraces preguntó—: ¿Cuál compramos, el de enfermera viciosa, el de policía castigadora o el de monja descocada?

—Pero, bueno… Rachel Barbra Berry… ¿Tú utilizas artefactos de estos? —chilló su amiga con los ojos como platos por lo que aquella le acababa de aconsejar.

—Me regalaron alguno —respondió Rachel con tranquilidad, y sin mirarla dijo—: Yo creo que el de monja le iría como anillo al dedo, pero quizás se lo tome a mal. Y pensándolo bien… yo creo que el de poli castigadora con las esposas de marabú a Schuester le pondrá más, ¿no crees?

—Señoritas —dijo el dependiente—. El vibro-desk estimulador con mando a distancia que han cogido, esta semana está en oferta. Dos al precio de uno.

—Anda… ¡qué bien! —exclamó Rachel, y cogió otra caja—. Así lo renuevo.

Quinn, aún con la boca abierta por lo que había descubierto de su amiga, gritó.

—¿Pero qué me estas contando? ¿Tú tienes en casa cosas de estas?

Rachel la miró. Pero ¿qué le pasaba?

—Mira, Quinnie, yo pensaba que eras más moderna —y poniéndose las manos en las caderas dijo—: Sí, chica, sí, hace tiempo mi hoy vegetariana prima me regaló un pequeño vibrador a pilas con mando a distancia al que yo llamo Lucas Fernández, por ya sabes quién, ¿verdad? —Quinn asintió y suspiró—. Y lo tengo en mi mesilla de noche para cuando me aburro y estoy sola. Te aseguro que me hace más de un apaño. ¿Y sabes por qué lo tengo y lo utilizo con cariño? —Quinn, con la boca abierta, negó con la cabeza—. Pues porque cuando me apetece divertirme, lo tengo siempre a mano, y sobre todo, porque cuando acabo, lo apago, lo guardo y tengo toooda la cama entera para mí. ¿Pasa algo?

—Palabrita del Niño Jesús que me has dejado alucinada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras tan moderna.

—Hombre, Quinn —sonrió Rachel divertida—, es que nunca ha salido este tema de conversación entre nosotras. Pero para que se te quite esa cara de escándalo te diré que a la hora de elegir, prefiero lo natural. Ya sabes, un tío de carne y hueso, sexy, con unas buenas manos y un excelente meneo de caderas. Pero… cuando ese tío no está, mi Lucas Fernández es una excelente compañía.

Quinn sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros, asintió. Observó el aparato y dijo:

—Todo es probar… Hola, Montoya.

—¡¿Montoya?! —Rachel soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, chica… igual que el tuyo se llama Lucas Fernández, este se va a llamar Montoya, en honor a ese pedazo de inspector que sale en Los hombres de Paco. ¡Dios!… es que cuando le veo así, tan moreno, tan varonil, me entran unos calores que… uff…

Rachel volvió a reír a carcajadas, y señalando los disfraces preguntó:

—¿Cuál pillamos para sor Emma?

—Sin duda alguna, Montoya y yo votamos por el de poli castigadora —decidió Quinn.

Quince minutos después salían del sex shop con el disfraz envuelto para regalo y con sus respectivos vibro-desk en sus bolsos.

La fiesta organizada por los compañeros de varias comisarías para Emma y Schuester, fue una auténtica sorpresa para los novios. St. James habló con el dueño de un restaurante en la calle José

Abascal y este cerró el local para todos ellos. Comenzaron a llegar compañeros de distintas comisarías y aquello se convirtió en un fiestorro por todo lo alto. Cuando llegó la hora de la entrega de regalos, Rachel y Quinn no sabían si reír o llorar al enterarse de que sus compañeros Matt, Sam y compañía habían comprado una muñeca hinchable.

«Somos unos horteras redomados», pensó Rachel divertida.

Mientras veían con verdadera guasa la entrega de los regalos, no podían apartar sus ojos de Pillsbury, que estaba especialmente guapa aquella noche. Con una tímida sonrisa, abría los obsequios junto a Schuester, que reía y aplaudía por todo.

—Bueno… bueno… que ya llegan nuestros regalos… —rió Matt al ver los paquetes.

La carcajada fue monumental cuando al abrir los paquetes aparecieron una muñeca hinchable y el disfraz de policía castigadora con las esposas con plumas de marabú rosas.

Pillsbury se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Schuester reía encantado con la broma. Pero sorprendiéndolos a todos, Pillsbury abrió las esposas, se las puso a Schuester y le plantó un besazo en plan malota que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno.

Dos horas después, tras inflar la muñeca hinchable y bautizarla con el nombre de Cornelia, muchos polis se marcharon a casa o a trabajar. Otros decidieron continuar con la juerga. Unos veinte polis más los novios se marcharon a bailar a una discoteca llamada Aqua.

—Rachel, ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo —dijo St. James asiéndola de la mano y llevándosela hasta un rincón.

—Creo que ya te he dejado muy claro que ahora eres St. James, mi jefe —gruñó soltándose.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; volvió a asirla, la atrajo hasta él y la besó. Al principio

Rachel se resistió, y aunque los malditos recuerdos bonitos le inundaron la mente y le respondió, pocos segundos después se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó Rachel —. Pero ¿tú eres idiota, estás loco o qué?

—Estoy loco por ti, gatita —sonrió intentando sujetarla, pero esta vez no pudo.

Con ganas de patearle el culo, Rachel le miró. Le había costado mucho superar su ruptura y ahora no iba a consentir que jugara con ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho, ¿me has oído?

—No puedes negarme que te ha gustado. Te conozco y lo sé.

—Mira, St. James, si tengo que aprender chino para decirte que no quiero nada contigo, lo haré. ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, joder! Déjame en paz.

Él se tensó. No estaba dispuesto a desistir.

—¿Sigues con el medicucho ricachón?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

No pensaba darle explicaciones, y menos cuando, desde un principio, la historia con Noah nunca existió. Pero no pensaba aclarárselo.

—Ese nunca te querrá como te quiero yo.

Al oírlo, Rachel se revolvió y antes de alejarse le dijo:

—¿Sabes, St. James? Te aseguro que no voy a volver a sufrir por ningún tío.

Se olvidó del incidente con St. James, su ex, y tras mucho bailar y reír con los compañeros, sobre las tres de la mañana todos descubrieron que Pillsbury y Schuester eran unos expertos bailarines de salsa.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —cuchicheó Quinn mirándolos—. Pero si sor Emma tiene ritmo.

—Alucinada me tiene la jodía —asintió Rachel—. Me parece a mí que sor Emma podría sorprendernos con más cosas de las que imaginamos.

Las muchachas eran fans incondicionales del cantante Marc Anthony, y al sonar su música comenzaron a bailar y cantar.

«Si te vas, si te vasss, dónde quiera que estés, mi canto escuchasss, y me extrañasss… si te vas, si te vasss, sin amor vivirás. Pues no es fácil encontrar quien ocupe mi lugar…»

Una hora después, las chicas entraron en el baño. Allí se encontraron con sor Emma, que se retocaba frente al espejo.

—Me meo… me meo toaaaaa —Rachel corrió a uno de los aseos libres.

Pillsbury, al verla pasar así, la miró extrañada.

—No te asustes —aclaró Quinn—. Es de vejiga generosa. ¡Tó el día está meando!

—Oh, Diossss… qué biennn —suspiró Rachel tras la puerta del baño.

Fuera, las dos mujeres sonrieron.

—Oye, Emma —dijo Quinn—, quería darte la enhorabuena por la boda.

—Gracias, Quinn —susurró con timidez—. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de la cisterna. Rachel salió del baño.

—Por Dios… ¡Qué bien me he quedado!

—Le estaba dando a Emma la enhorabuena por su boda —dijo Quinn.

Rachel las miró y volviéndose hacia la novia dijo:

—Por supuesto, que seas muy feliz.

—Gracias, Rachel —y al ver que solo estaban ellas en el baño, mirándolas a los ojos añadió—: Chicas, yo os quería decir una cosa, pero me da un poco de apuro.

—Mujer, ¡por Dios!, ¡que somos compañeras! —dijo Quinn.

—Ná… ná… déjate de apuros y dinos qué pasa.

—Uff… es que… —susurró la futura novia.

—Vamos a ver, Emma —indicó Quinn—. Las tres somos mujeres y no creo que tengas que avergonzarte por nada.

Acercándose a ellas, sor Emma dijo mientras volvía a ponerse roja como un tomate:

—Es que… es que el disfraz que me habéis comprado de policía castigadora, ya lo tengo, y quería saber si lo podéis cambiar por otro.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y casi sin pestañear, Rachel respondió intentando que no le temblara la barbilla.

—Sí… sí, no te preocupes, lo podemos cambiar sin problema.

—¿Por cualquiera o quieres alguno en particular? —consiguió decir Quinn.

—Da igual —afirmó Emma—. Aunque el de enfermera viciosa y el de azafata de altos polvos ya los tengo.

Rachel apenas podía abrir la boca. No quería reír, pero la ocasión era para eso y para más.

—Vale… vale… no te preocupes. Pero casi mejor que te doy el ticket de compra y tú misma eliges el que quieras.

—Oh, gracias… —La mujer guardó el lápiz de labios en el bolso y dijo con una sonrisa—: Mi cari y yo os lo agradecemos muchísimo.

Sor Emma salió del baño y con rapidez Rachel y Quinn abrieron los grifos a tope, dieron a la palanca del secamanos y en su ruido infernal, sin poder remediarlo, comenzaron a reír como dos locas.


	11. Chapter 11

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana, con frío y agotados de bailar, cantar y reír, el escaso grupo que quedaba decidió pasar por la chocolatería de toda la vida, San Ginés, para desayunar antes de regresar a casa.

Una vez allí, Quinn y Rachel, con los zapatos en la mano, se sentaron en una de las mesas libres mientras otros pedían en la barra.

Por deformación profesional, St. James observaba a la gente que estaba allí; la gran mayoría salía de la sala de fiestas Joy Eslava. De la elegancia de las mujeres dedujo que seguramente aquella noche habían disfrutado de una cara y estupenda fiesta. Sus ojos recorrieron la chocolatería, pero al llegar a un grupo sentado al fondo del local, se detuvieron. Conocía a aquellos tipos y no sabía de qué, pero al oír a uno de ellos, por su acento rápidamente los identificó.

No muy lejos de St. James, en una de las mesas las chicas hablaban.

—Me duele el cuerpo humano entero —susurró Rachel.

—Calla… calla —sonrió Quinn— que cada vez que me acuerdo de sor Emma y su disfraz de azafata de altos polvos es que me reviento por dentro.

—¡Qué momentazo, por favor! —Rachel comenzó a reír—. No me lo recuerdes que vuelvo a ponerme mala.

Tres minutos después aún se tronchaban de risa, y llegó Sam.

—Tres de porras y dos de churros —dijo sentándose al lado de Rachel—. Los cafés y el chocolate ahora los traen Matt y St. James.

—¿Habéis pedido mi Cola Cao? —preguntó Quinn. Al ver que este negó con la cabeza, se levantó y fue a la barra.

—Dios… qué hambre —dijo Rachel mientras cogía con ganas una de las porras.

—¡Qué gusto da ver a una tía comer con ganas! —confesó Sam al ver como ella devoraba la porra—. Mi ex novia se quejaría y diría que está llena de grasas dañinas para el corazón y todo eso del colesterol.

Rachel sonrió. Ella ya había pasado esa etapa y contestó:

—Pues tu ex tiene razón. Pero, chico, de algo hay que morir —ambos comenzaron a reír.

Apoyado en la barra, St. James observaba con disimulo a Rachel. Aquella mujercita con la que había compartido tres años de su vida y a la que por su mala cabeza había perdido era empresa difícil. Pero no imposible.

—Dos chocolates y dos con leche —gritó el camarero.

—Aquí —dijo St. James que, junto a Matt, esperaba.

—Falta mi Cola Cao con la leche templada —gritó Quinn.

—¡Marchando un Cola Cao para la joven! —gritó el camarero.

Como buen jefe, St. James ordenó a Matt llevar el pedido hasta la mesa donde Rachel y Sam continuaban riendo. Quedó a solas con Quinn.

—Si te pregunto algo respecto a ella, ¿me contestarás?

Quinn le miró. Aquel seguía colado por Rachel, aunque de ella no podía decir lo mismo.

—Quiero decir —aclaró él al ver cómo le miraba—, ¿podrías ser sincera en tu respuesta?

—Por supuesto, jefe, siempre y cuando yo pueda responder lo que me preguntes.

St. James asintió. Volvió a mirar a Rachel, tomó un breve sorbo de café y preguntó:

—¿Sigue saliendo con el idiota del médico?

Quinn no supo qué responder. Rachel no salía con nadie, y menos con el que este suponía.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, St. James?

—A Noah Puckerman. El neurocirujano.

Al oír aquel nombre, Quinn se sorprendió.

«Vaya con St. James, cómo controla», pensó antes de responder.

—Mira, jefe, yo no soy la más indicada para hablar sobre la vida privada de nadie. Pero ya que me has preguntado, lo único que te puedo decir es que la dejes en paz; ella tiene muy claro lo que quiere y lo que no.

—Nadie la va a querer como la quise yo —espetó molesto.

—Quizás tu manera de querer no es lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad —afirmó mirándole con seriedad—. A veces no basta con querer, también hay que saber respetar y tú precisamente no lo hiciste. Por lo tanto, y como amiga de ambos… retírate y déjala respirar. Como mucho intenta ser su amigo.

A él no le gustó la sugerencia y, sin responder, se marchó hacia la mesa mientras Quinn esperaba su Cola Cao.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando notó que alguien se ponía a su lado.

—¡Pero qué ven mis feos y horribles ojos! ¡MacGyver en persona! —y mirándola fijamente, añadió—: Veo que tus magulladuras van desapareciendo.

Al reconocerle, Quinn tuvo que sonreír; estaba de buen humor.

—Doctor payaso, ¿usted por aquí?

—Puedes tutearme —sonrió Finn—. A los payasos no nos gusta demasiado la etiqueta.

—No sé yo —se mofó ella mirándole de arriba abajo.

El traje que llevaba era de exquisita calidad. La camisa en tono oscuro era de Gucci, y si su ojo clínico para las marcas no se equivocaba, aquel traje gris marengo era de Armani. Pero no se lo preguntó.

A diferencia de ella, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa en tono beige y su cazadora bomber verde, él iba tremendamente elegante.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—¿Y tú?

—Tuvimos una gala benéfica —respondió y señaló hacia el fondo—. Allí está Noah.

Quinn se volvió hacia donde él le indicaba y vio cómo Noah miraba con gesto serio la mesa donde estaba Rachel, que en ese momento se reía a carcajadas con Sam; mientras, St. James le observaba a él.

«Ostras… St. James y el supuesto ligue de Rachel aquí. Tengo que avisarle», pensó con rapidez.

En ese momento gritó el camarero sacándola de su ensimismamiento:

—Un Cola Cao con leche templada.

—Es mío —gritó Quinn.

El camarero lo dejó ante ella.

—¡Vaya! Intuyo que tus gustos son duritos, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. A mí no me gusta cualquier cosa.

En ese momento entró una avalancha de gente que empujó a Finn contra ella.

—Oye, oye… —dijo él al ver cómo le miraba—, no te agobies ni pienses cosas raras. Tú has visto, igual que yo, la cantidad de gente que ha entrado y cómo me ha empujado.

Aprisionados por la muchedumbre, ella respondió:

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo pienso cosas raras?

—Tu gesto y tu entrecejo —susurró él, muy… muy cerca.

«Ay… ay… qué mono es el idiota este y qué bien huele», pensó, pero respondió como si nada:

—Si tú lo dices…

—Todavía tienes un buen chichón en la frente —dijo tocándole con cuidado el lugar donde aún se podía ver el golpe, y el tono violeta que poco a poco desaparecía.

Sin previo aviso, Finn bajó sus labios hasta los de ella y con delicadeza los besó. Un beso breve, pero quizás el beso más sensual que Clara había recibido en su vida. Algo que Finn también pensó, pero calló.

Durante unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada mientras la gente a su alrededor reía y desayunaba chocolate con churros. Quinn, aún contra la barra, respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía su erección contra ella.

—¿Sabes, Terminator? —susurró tan atontado como ella.

—¿Qué, doctor Agobio?

—Jajajaja… ¿Doctor Agobio?

«Dios… Dios… qué bueno está este Bon Jovi… por favor», pensó Quinn.

—A ver si te crees que el único que sabe poner motes aquí, nene, eres tú.

—Mira, creo que tú y yo deberíamos comenzar de nuevo y…

En ese momento se oyó la voz de una mujer llamándole.

—Finn, amor, ¿dónde estás?

Aquella última palabra taladró la mente de Quinn, que de un empujón se quitó de encima a aquel tío que aún seguía mirándola con gesto extraño, y cogiendo el vaso de Cola Cao con fuerza, dijo antes de marcharse de su lado:

—Conmigo no juegues. Por tu bien y el de tu amigo, no os acerquéis a nosotras.

Luego con rabia se alejó de él sin darle tiempo a hablar. Finn no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres con esos modales. Las mujeres con las que solían tratar él o Noah eran mujeres refinadas de gustos caros. Nada que ver con aquellas.

—Finn, amor —dijo una rubia muy glamurosa acercándose a él—. Pídeme otro café, corto de leche con sacarina.

—Sugar, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan oportuna? —maldijo.

La mujer, con gesto altivo, le miró sin entender nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso, amor? Yo solo quiero que me pidas un café.

Finn vio que Quinn se sentaba en la mesa con otros hombres, y tras blasfemar se volvió hacia el camarero. Sin hacerle más caso a la pesada de Sugar, le pidió su café con sacarina.


	12. Chapter 12

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Cuando Quinn llegó hasta la mesa, hizo moverse a Matt hasta que consiguió sentarse junto a su amiga. Al igual que ella, llevaba un par de copas de más y reía a mandíbula batiente con Sam mientras contaban chistes, sin percatarse que Noah la observaba con peor cara que St. James.

—Este es muy machista —advirtió Sam—. ¿Qué hacen tres mujeres en una isla desierta? — todos le miraron—. Pues se juntan dos y critican a la otra.

Todos rieron.

—Espera… espera Sam, que yo sé también uno feminista —interrumpió Rachel—. Un hombre se acerca a la bibliotecaria y pregunta: Señorita, ¿dónde está el libro Hombre, un ser perfecto?, y ella le contesta: Al fondo, en la categoría de ciencia ficción.

Nuevamente volvieron a reír todos menos St. James, que estaba más pendiente de Noah que de otra cosa. Diez minutos después, cuando la tanda de chistes parecía agotada y Rachel se encendía un cigarrillo, Quinn le dijo:

—No mires a tu derecha. Pero desde hace un buen rato dos eruditos de la medicina apodados El Pichón y El Payaso, alias Agobio, no nos quitan ojo. Pero lo peor de todo es que Márquez los ha visto y me ha preguntado sobre tu relación con el pichón.

Con rapidez, Rachel se volvió y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Noah, que al ver que le miraba, ni gesticuló, mientras ella comprobaba que él se encontraba con un buen nutrido grupo de mujeres muy guapas y muy bien vestidas.

—¡Joder, Rachel! Pareces tonta —protestó Quinn mientras veía que Noah se acercaba—. Te he dicho que no mires.

En ese momento, St. James se acercó de nuevo a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Vaya, vaya, gatita —le susurró al oído—. Tu novio y tú ya vais por separado, ¿no? Ahí le tienes rodeado de preciosas mujeres.

—Vete a la mierda, Jesse —espetó Rachel y de un manotazo le quitó la mano.

—Ya te ha cambiado por otra —insistió de nuevo él.

Rachel le miró y, sin contestarle, se levantó. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar más tonterías. Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar dos pasos, Noah estaba a su lado. No hizo falta hablar, con la mirada ambos se entendieron.

—Hola, cariñito —saludó este tomándola por la cintura mientras la besaba en los labios—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con tus compañeros?

—Sí —respondió sintiéndose como una idiota— ¿Y tú qué tal con tus amigas?

Noah sonrió.

—Bien, pero te eché de menos —la besó en el cuello y consiguió que ella se estremeciera con su contacto y St. James maldijera en voz baja.

Quinn no se levantó; miró primero a St. James y luego a Noah, y en los ojos de ambos vio el reto.

Iba a decir algo, pero Sam se le adelantó.

—Pero bueno, inspectora Berry, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?

—Oh… disculpad —contestó aturdida—. Noah Puckerman, ellos son los subinspectores Sam Evans y Matt Rutherford. Él es el comisario Jesse St. James.

—Encantado —Noah les sonrió sin soltarla de la cintura.

—Es un placer, tío —saludó con amabilidad Sam dándole la mano, y luego lo hizo Matt.

St. James no se la dio. Volvió a su sitio, se encendió un cigarro y en un tono despectivo dijo:

—Por lo que sé de ti, trabajas en el Hospital Puckerman. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? ¿Quitar las arruguitas o poner botox?

Noah le miró de arriba abajo y sin amilanarse respondió, mientras Finn, desde la mesa, distraía a Sabrina para que no molestase. Solo faltaba ella en aquel grupo.

—Soy neurocirujano. Una especialidad en la que los médicos operamos el cerebro, tratamos tumores, lesiones traumáticas del cráneo y de la médula espinal, además de muchas otras cosas que estoy seguro de que a estas horas de la mañana te aburriría conocer.

Con las lanzas en alto, los compañeros miraban a uno y a otro. Todos conocían la relación que hubo entre Rachel y St. James, y cómo acabó. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Quinn, con una seña a Sam y Matt, los hizo reaccionar.

—Estoy hecho polvo —afirmó Matt estirándose.

—Y yo —corroboró Sam—. Comisario, ¿quiere que le acerque a su casa? Me pilla de camino.

St. James asintió, clavó su mirada primero en Noah y luego en Rachel, se levantó y sin decir nada salió de la chocolatería.

Matt y Sam dieron la mano a Noah, se despidieron de las chicas y con un gesto de malestar, caminaron tras el comisario.

—¡Pero tú has visto! —gruñó Rachel a su amiga—. Este tío es tonto, pero tonto profundo. Pero… pero… ¿cómo se puede ser tan obtuso y prepotente?

—Sí, hija, sí —respondió Quinn levantándose—. A este vuestra ruptura le ha jodido el cerebro — y mirando a Noah dijo—: Anda, mira, ¿quizás le vendría bien que le hicieras un retoquito?

Noah sonrió. Su manera de expresarse en cierto modo le hacía gracia, aunque reconocía que eran demasiado bruscas en ocasiones.

—Te juro que cuando se pone tan cerril —prosiguió Rachel separándose de Noah—, me dan ganas de darle con la culata en la cabeza, a ver si abriéndosela se le refrescan las ideas.

En ese momento llegó Finn, que al oírla sonrió. Sugar y otra pesada se habían dejado una chaqueta en la sala de fiestas y habían ido a por ella.

—No te lo aconsejo. Podrías hacerle más mal que bien.

—Lo corroboro —asintió Noah sin dejar de mirarla.

—El que faltaba —protestó Quinn—. El doctor Payaso.

—¿Pero no me habías ascendido a doctor Agobio? —se guaseó él.

—Oh… no, no tengo paciencia para esto…

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú tienes paciencia para algo? —volvió a atacar Finn.

Quinn, enfadada sin saber realmente por qué, dijo:

—Rachel, vámonos antes de que sea yo la que pruebe lo del golpe con la culata.

—Pero ¿por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva? —volvió a preguntar Oscar.

Ella clavó sus impresionantes y divertidos ojos azules en él y respondió:

—Porque no soporto a los chulazos ligones que van de listillos como tú.

«Esto va por lo de la tonta de Sugar», pensó divertido él.

—¿Me has llamado chulazo a mí, MacGyver? —preguntó Finn divertido.

—Sí, y también te he llamado ligón y listillo, y añado otro: ¡IMBÉCIL!

—¡Qué áspera eres, mujer! —murmuró él mirándola.

—Y tú tienes la misma sensibilidad que una almeja.

Noah se apartó de aquellos dos que parecían no soportarse y se acercó a Rachel que, acalorada, recogía su bolso y su cazadora.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Tengo el coche aparcado cerca y no me cuesta nada…

—No. Tú estás con tu gente y…

—Mi gente puede vivir sin mí —respondió él, y tomándole la barbilla para que le mirara preguntó mientras observaba los moratones y chichones—: ¿Cómo van esos… golpes?

—Bien —suspiró al responder—. Ya casi no se ven.

Al responderle y ver cómo la miraba, tuvo que sonreír. Eso le gustó a Noah.

—¿Sabes, inspectora, que tienes una sonrisa preciosa?

Qué fácil podría ser llevarse bien con aquel tipo.

—Gracias, doctor. La tuya tampoco está mal.

En ese momento un insulto de Quinn los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se volvieron y vieron que Finn se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella gritaba.

—Que te den morcillas, payaso —y volviendo la mirada hacia Rachel, dijo—: Pues ¿no me dice el atocinado este que lo que yo necesito es un buen revolcón porque tengo cara de amargada?

Rachel levantó la ceja y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Le gustara o no a Quinn, tenía más razón que un santo.

—Anda, reina, vámonos. Estoy cansada de soportar imbéciles esta noche.

—Un segundo —pidió Rachel.

—Te espero fuera. Date prisa porque estoy deseando conocer a Montoya —refunfuñó Quinn.

—¿Montoya? —preguntó despistada Rachel.

—Sí, Montoya. El primo hermano de Lucas Fernández —gesticuló Quinn señalando su bolso.

Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una carcajada. Quinn, con cara de guasa, salió como un rayo de la chocolatería.

Cuando Rachel y Noah se quedaron solos, se miraron. Finalmente fue Rachel la que habló:

—Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche y agradecerte lo que has hecho esta noche. St. James es…

—No quiero hablar de ese idiota y quiero que sepas que para mí es un placer besarte y ayudarte todas las veces que necesites… cariñito.

Rachel sonrió, tragó saliva y dijo:

—¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo alguna noche en esta semana? —Al ver la extraña mirada de él se puso nerviosa y para quitar hierro al asunto dijo—: Me encantaría invitarte a una cena estupenda en

París, pero con mi minisueldo solo puedo prometerte una estupenda cena y que no me comportaré como la teniente O'Neill.

Sorprendido por aquella parrafada, Noah sonrió. Aquella preciosidad le estaba proponiendo una cita y no la iba a rechazar.

—Estaré encantado de cenar contigo, pero pago yo.

—Bueno, bueno… eso está por ver.

—Tú lo has dicho —asintió él—. Está por ver.

—Muy bien —dijo alejándose con una tonta sonrisa en la boca—. Llámame e intentaremos quedar, ¿te parece?

Noah asintió. Pero al ver que se alejaba, anduvo hacia ella, la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso intenso, lleno de lujuria y desenfreno. Aquella mujer le volvía loco y aún no había descubierto por qué. Al soltarla y ver cómo le miraba, le susurró:

—Tienes una cita conmigo. No lo olvides.

Rachel, excitada por el beso, la mirada y la voz, le dio otro rápido beso y se marchó con Quinn; Noah la observó como un tonto hasta que desapareció.

—Ejem… —tosió Finn y Noah se volvió—. No es por nada. Pero esa mirada tuya me hace suponer que te gusta mucho la amiga de Terminator. ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?

—Sí. Perfectamente —contestó Noah mientras regresaba con una sonrisa divertida a la mesa del resto de sus amigos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee No Me Pertenece**

* * *

Cuando llegó Rachel a su casa eran las seis y media de la mañana. Al entrar, en contraste con el bullicio y la música de la noche, el silencio de su hogar la envolvió. Soltó el bolso, se quitó los zapatos y cogió en brazos a la perra que se había levantado a saludarla.

—Hola, madraza, ¿cómo estás hoy?

La perra le sacó su pequeña y azulada lengua y le lamió la punta de la nariz. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Con cuidado se acercó a la caja donde los cachorros de Dolores dormían, los observó durante unos segundos y bostezó; entonces dio un beso a la perra en la cabeza, la dejó en el suelo y se marchó a dormir.

Tali había estado observándola a través de su puerta entreabierta y sonrió. A pesar de su apariencia de poli dura y machacadora, su nieta necesitaba un hombre que la quisiera y que por supuesto nada tuviera que ver con su ex, St. James.

Una vez Rachel se metió en su habitación, Tali fue hasta la cocina con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se preparó un Nescafé. Durante un buen rato vio las noticias, y cuando creyó que Rachel habría caído rendida en la cama, fue hasta el comedor, retiró el sillón y puso su cinta de Jane Fonda. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Tras más de una hora de ejercitar su cuerpo, unos golpecitos le indicaron que Maruja

la buscaba para su paseo matutino.

—Buenos díassssss.

—Shhhh —susurró Tali—. No grites que Superwoman está durmiendo.

—Oy… oy… oy… Tali, qué bien te queda ese chándal azul.

—Es el que compramos el otro día en el Decathlón.

—¿El de oferta? —preguntó Rosa.

—El mismo, hermosa.

—Hija, de verdad —dijo Rosa mirándola—. Da igual lo que te pongas porque todo te queda bien. Te lo pones con tanto estilo que incluso una mierda en la cabeza la lucirías como un diamante.

Ante aquel comentario, Tali miró a Rosa y esta aclaró:

—A ver… que me he expresado mal. Me refería a que yo me pongo una falda de oferta y parece que llevo la pegatina con el precio en la frente, pero tú, no sé por qué, te pones esa misma falda y

parece comprada en la calle con nombre de jamón.

—¿Serrano? —preguntó divertida Tali.

—La misma —asintió aquella.

—Tú me miras con muy buenos ojos —sonrió Tali.

—No, en serio, Taliana. Creo que algo en mí falla y por eso se me ve tan… tan de barrio.

—Pero ¿qué dices, mujer? Las dos somos de barrio, y a mucha honra.

—Que sí. Que no es eso. Me refiero a que no luzco la ropa como tú o como las señoras estas que salen en el Hola.

—Si te quitaras unos kilos y ese pelo rojo y cardado que solo se lo he visto a Antonia, la de los Morancos, ganarías mucho.

—Oy… oy… oy… no me digas eso que me irrito, Tali.

—Pues irrítate y haz algo para poder parecer como recién salida del Hola, o no te irrites y sigue pareciendo la hija de Omaita —Tali sonrió al ver la cara de Rosa—. No te preocupes, que estos paseítos matinales te van a dejar cintura de avispa.

—Eso espero —rió Rosa—. Porque de momento la tengo de morcilla.

Tras reír las dos Tali cogió las llaves y la cadenita que había comprado para la perra —Ea… Dolores. Hoy te vienes con nosotras a caminar, que tienes que volver a tener cintura.

Cuando llegaron a la calle y comenzaron su marcha, Rosa dijo:

—¿A que no sabes quién me llamó anoche por teléfono y estuvo más de una hora hablando conmigo?

—No me lo digas —suspiró Tali mientras caminaban a buen ritmo—. El tontuso.

—¡Bingo! Quiere que quedemos para este fin de semana otra vez los cuatro. Dice que su amigo Sebas no hace más que hablarle de ti.

—Mira, Rosa, te voy a decir una cosa. A ti te puede gustar el tontuso, pero déjame decirte que a mí Sebas no me gusta nada de nada. Ese es un galán de geriátrico y a mí me van más los hombres con clase y estilo.

—Mujer… ¡qué exigente eres!

—No se trata de exigencias. Se trata de que no me gusta. A mí un hombre al que se le cae la dentadura mientras cenamos, pues no me agrada.

—Bueno… sí —asintió Rosa—, en eso te entiendo. Pero Sebas es…

—Que no, Rosa, que no y punto. Que yo tendré setenta y dos años, pero soy una mujer que aún está de muy buen ver, y no me veo yo con un hombre como Sebas. Mira, mi Nicholas, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, era un pincel de hombre. Siempre tan bien vestido, tan maravillosamente perfumado con su colonia de Barón Dandy. Era un galán en toda regla. Sebas a su lado… uf… no… no… no quiero ni decir lo que parece. Pero ¿tú te fijaste en los manchurrones que traía en el pantalón, o el lamparón que llevaba en la solapa del traje? Jesús amante, hermosa, que no, que no… que no.

—Entonces le digo al tontuso que el sábado por la noche los cuatro no, ¿verdad?

—Más bien —asintió Tali decidida.

Rosa no volvió a mencionar más el tema y ambas continuaron con su atlético paseo matinal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry Por la demora... Sigan Comentando.**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde Rachel estaba metida en la ducha y oía a su abuela trastear en la cocina.

Aún no le hablaba por la encerrona que le hizo con Noah, pero tras solucionar la noche anterior sus problemas con él, pensó que había llegado el momento de solucionarlos con ella y con Rosa. Al salir de la ducha se encontró con Dolores mirándola con sus ojazos redondos.

—Hija, por Dios, solo te falta hablar —dijo Rachel al verla.

Ataviada con un albornoz negro y una toalla del mismo tono en la cabeza, Rachel se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al entrar, Tali la miró y saludó.

—Hola, hermosura mía. ¿Quieres un café?

—Ya me lo pongo yo abuela.

Aquel tono de voz hizo sonreír a Tali. Conocía muy bien el tono de voz de su nieta, y aquel le gustó.

—Llegaste muy tarde hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Al salir del trabajo nos fuimos a tomar unas copas en honor a sor Emma, que se casa.

—¡Oh, qué maravillosa noticia! —sonrió Tali— Emmita se casa… ¡Qué bien!

—Bueno —Rachel se encogió de hombros—. Si tú lo dices.

Tali vio como su nieta abría el cajón de las galletas y se echaba medio paquete en el tazón.

También cogió los donuts.

—Hermosa, por Dios, no comas tanto dulce que vas a engordar.

—Abuela —se quejó ella—. Ya te he dicho mil veces que yo paso de ser un figurín. Además, ¿tú me ves gorda?

Tali la miró. La verdad era que su nieta no estaba gorda, pero tampoco delgada.

—No, hija, no estás gorda. Pero sigo pensando que eres demasiado galga, y siempre estás comiendo cosas que no son buenas, donuts, palmeras de chocolate, bolsas de patatas. Cómete un bocadillo de jamón y deja de comer guarrerías.

—También me los como, abuela —sonrió al pensar en sus desayunos con los compañeros.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Rachel lo cogió.

—Dígame.

—Holaaa, Superwoman.

—¡Rebecca! —gritó Rachel y soltó el donuts de golpe.

Hablar con su prima era algo difícil. Allí donde vivía no se permitían móviles, y solo hablaban con ella una vez al mes, cuando ella y algunos de su comunidad bajaban al pueblo más cercano a comprar las cosas necesarias.

Tali rápidamente se secó las manos con un paño de cocina y se puso a su lado. Comenzó a preguntarle cosas.

—Hola, primita. ¿Qué tal estas?

—Bien… bien, espera que conecto el manos libres, que si no la abuela no me va a dejar hablar.

—Hola, abuelaaa.

—Ainsss… mi niña. ¿Cómo estáis, corazón mío? —dijo Tali, emocionada al oír a su nieta.

—Bien, abuela. Rayna y yo estamos perfectamente bien.

—¿Y cuándo venís? Estoy deseando achucharte a ti y a mi biznieta.

—Sí, hermosa, sí —se guaseó Rachel—. A ver si vienes porque la abuela está que se sube por las paredes.

—¿Me estás llamando pesada? —gruñó Tali.

—No, abuela, no por Diosssss.

—Venga, no empecéis como siempre —se carcajeó Rebecca desde el otro lado del teléfono—.Decidme qué tal estáis.

—Pues como siempre, Becca —respondió Rachel—. Liada con el trabajo y esas cosas.

—Superwoman tiene un ojo morado y ha tenido la cara medio desfigurada —se chivó Tali ganándose una mirada de enfado.

—¡Abuela! —se quejó Rachel—. No le digas eso que la vas a preocupar.

—Oh, Dios mío, Rachel. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —gritó Rebecca—. Dime que estás bien.

—Pues claro que estoy bien, tontorrona —dijo rápidamente mientras Tali gesticulaba—. No te preocupes. Me di un golpe con Quinn en uno de los operativos, pero nada más. Lo que pasa es que ya sabes que la abuela es muy exagerada.

—Sí, claro —refunfuñó la anciana.

—Rachel, deberías dejar ese trabajo tan peligroso —se quejó su prima.

—Eso le digo yo, tesoro mío —metió baza Tali.

Rachel sonrió y se encendió un cigarro para disgusto de la mujer.

—¿Cuándo os daréis cuenta de que yo no soy «de paz y amor y el plus para el salón»? —se mofó Rachel.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rebecca.

Rachel sonrió. Era inevitable.

—Un anuncio de la tele —contestó Tali, que sonrió por la ocurrencia de su nieta—. Pero digo yo que con treinta y dos años ya no eres una niña como para andar corriendo detrás de los drogadictos y los narcotraficantes. Lo que debería es echarse un novio en condiciones. No como ese comisarucho antipático de tres al cuarto que le rompió el corazón.

—¡Abuela! —regañó Rachel—. ¿Por qué no te callas?

—Mira, hermosa —respondió la mujer—. Esa frase quedó muy bien cuando se la dijo Juanito al moreno, pero en tu boca no me gusta. No me callo porque tengo razón y punto. Deberías crear tu propia familia y dejar de ser una Superwoman.

—Abuela, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero una familia ni hijos, porque no quiero tener más responsabilidades de las que tengo. Quiero libertad de movimientos, ir donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera.

—Pues así nunca serás feliz.

—Ese será mi problema, ¿no crees, abuelita?

—No me llames abuelita que me haces parecer una ancianita.

—Pues no me quieras hacer cargar con una familia cuando yo no quiero.

—Eh… que yo sigo aquí —rió Rebecca para atraer su atención.

Se miraron con dureza durante unos segundos, y luego Rachel dijo:

—¿Sabes, Becca, que la abuela tuvo una cita la otra noche y no vino a dormir?

—Será puñetera —murmuró Tali.

—Pero… ¿qué me estás contando? —rió Rebecca—. Abuela, ¿una cita? ¡Qué moderna!

—Uf… —se guaseó Rachel—. Si yo te contara.

En ese momento, Tali le dio un pescozón a su nieta en el cuello y ella rió.

—No, hija, si la cita fue lo de menos. Era un auténtico carcamal gruñón al que se le caía la dentadura cada vez que hablaba —al ver que sus nietas se reían, ella también lo hizo—. Lo que pasa, Rebecca de mi alma, es que entre Rosa y yo le habíamos preparado a Superwoman una cita sorpresa con Noahsito… mmm… si es que hasta el nombre lo tiene bonito. Un doctor monísimo y con una clase… oy… oy… oy… ¡Qué clase tiene el jodío! Quería dejarle la casa enterita para ella.

—Oy… oy… oy… —se guaseó Rachel—. Abuela, me acabas de recordar a Rosa.

—Jajajaja, es verdad —rió Rebecca—. Rachel, ¿y qué tal con el doctor? ¿Estaba bueno?

—Es guapo a rabiar —respondió Tali y mirando a su nieta preguntó—: ¿O me vas a decir que no?

—No, abuela, no te voy a decir que no —asintió ella—. Noah es un tío bastante interesante.

—Guauuu, prima. Oírte decir eso es algo raro. ¿Tan mono es?

—Bueno… bueno… bueno… —se guaseó Tali—. Si tú lo vieras, estoy convencida de que te lo quedabas para ti y dejarías de comer solo repollo.

Rachel miró a su abuela. No le gustó la idea de que otra mujer, en este caso su prima, se enrollara con Noah, pero con disimulo sonrió.

—Oye, cambiando de tema —dijo Rachel—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

—Ainsss… sí, mi niña… —sonrió Tali emocionándose—. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Raynita?

—Rayna Harmonie ya pesa siete kilos y lo que más le gusta es comer y llorar.

—Sigo pensando que el nombrecito de Rayna Armonía es una auténtica horterada —indicó Rachel, que recibió un codazo de su abuela—. Rayna, a secas, me gusta más.

—Ya lo sé, prima —sonrió Rebecca—. Pero Rayna Harmonie es el nombre que hemos elegido Greg y yo. Es hija de los dos, y al igual que yo quería llamarla Rayna, Greg deseaba ponerle Harmonie, o

Armonía como se dice en español.

—¿Cuándo nos la vas a traer para que la conozcamos? —susurró Tali secándose las lágrimas—. Mira, Rebecca, corazón mío, que como no vengas en breve, me cojo un avión y me planto en la casa esa donde vives en medio del campo y me importa un pimiento lo que digan esos melenudos.

—Abuela, puedes venir cuando quieras. En esta comunidad no nos comemos a nadie.

—Por no comer, no comen ni carne —se guaseó Rachel.

Su abuela le dio otra colleja, y Rachel blasfemó.

—Rebecca, hermosa mía, ¿estás bien alimentada, cariño?

—Sí, abuela. No te preocupes.

—Ainssss —protestó la mujer—. Se oyen cosas tan raras que yo…

—Buenoooo —suspiró Rachel—, llegó el momento del drama.

—Desde luego tienes menos sentido común que un berberecho —gruñó Pepa a su nieta—. Claro que me preocupo por Rebecca. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ella? Si aún recuerdo lo que le gustaban los bocadillos de mortadela con aceitunas y los de chorizo de Pamplona, y ahora… fíjate tú. Solo come verduras y poco más, y todo porque el melenudo ese se lo ha metido en la cabeza.

Al final del incómodo silencio en que se quedaron las tres, Rachel preguntó:

—¿Te llegó la cadenita con la medalla que enviamos?

—Sí, gracias, muy bonita. Pero ¿por qué has puesto tu teléfono?

—Lo hice poner yo —aclaró Tali—. Tú no tienes teléfono y si la niña se pierde, por lo menos la pueden localizar a través de nosotros.

—¿Por qué se va a perder la niña? —preguntó a la defensiva Rebecca.

—Ay, hermosa, no sé —susurró su abuela.

—Bueno, corramos un tupido velo —dijo Rachel para cortar el tema—. ¿Cuándo vienes?

—Aún no lo sé, pero tranquilas, iré…

En ese momento se oyó el llanto de un bebé. Tali y Rachel se miraron emocionadas. Aquella era su pequeña Rayna.

—Bueno, familia, creo que se me acabó el hablar con tranquilidad. Se acaba de despertar, y conociéndola, estoy segura de que no va a parar de llorar. ¡Es una llorona!

—¿La alimentas bien? ¿No llorará por hambre? —se preocupó Tali.

—Le doy el pecho, solo tiene tres meses. Además, abuela, tú ya sabes que eso es lo más sano para ella. No te preocupes.

—Muy bien, cariño. Dale un achuchón de mi parte —dijo emocionada, en un hilo de voz, mientras Rachel alargaba la mano para abrazarla.

—Dale besitos y achuchones de su bisabuela y su tía, y tú cuídate e intenta llamarnos más a menudo, ¡descastá! ¡Que eres una descastá! —sonrió Rachel.

—Vale… vale… os dejo que esta ya comienza a cantar. Adiós. Ya os llamaré.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Rachel y Tali se sentaron en el sillón y estuvieron calladas durante unos segundos. No les gustaba nada la vida que Rebecca llevaba, pero debían de respetarla. Ella era mayor de edad y si por amor había decidido seguir al melenudo de Greg y hacerse vegetariana, no podían hacer nada.

—Bueno, voy a terminar de recoger la cocina —dijo Tali levantándose del sillón.

—Abuela, oye…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Están bien y es lo que importa —asintió la mujer sin mirarla y luego desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Para Rachel, ver a su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos no era plato de buen gusto, pero poco podía hacer. Había intentado hablar con Rebecca, pero todo fue inútil. Ella quería vivir así y debían de asumirlo como tal.

Sonó de nuevo el teléfono. Era Quinn, y el manos libres aún seguía conectado.

—¿Con quién hablabas? Llevo llamándote un rato y tienes apagado el móvil.

—Llamó Becca —respondió Rachel mientras encendía el móvil.

—¿Cuándo viene?

—No lo sabe aún —suspiró Rachel mientras cogía a Grissom, uno de los cachorros, sin ver que su abuela salía de la cocina.

—Bueno… bueno… ¡lo que tengo que contarte! ¡Viva tu prima y sus regalos! —dijo Quinn—. Quiero que sepas que Montoya se ha comportado como un auténtico machote durante las últimas horas… oh… Dios mío, ¿por qué no me habías hablado de estos chismes antes? —Rachel sonrió—. Por Dios, Rachel, he acabado por primera vez en mi vida las pilas que traía e incluso he bajado a los chinos a comprar más. Joderrrr… ha sido maravilloso. Mi pepitilla y yo estamos locamente satisfechas. La mejor experiencia en la cama, en el sillón, encima de la lavadora o en la encimera de la cocina que he tenido hasta el momento.

—¡Mi madre! —exclamó Rachel mientras se partía de risa.

Quinn, era un auténtico caso.

—Oye, ¿Has estrenado ya a tu nuevo Lucas Fernández?

—¿Quién es ese Lucas Fernández? —preguntó Tali sobresaltando a Rachel, que rápidamente pulsó el botón del teléfono para quitar el manos libres.

—Nadie, abuela —respondió roja como un tomate—. Son tonterías entre Quinn y yo.

—Mándale un beso a Quinnie de mi parte. Jesús… Jesús… esta juventud, la tontería que tenéis encima —suspiró Tali y se marchó.

—No jodas que la que te ha preguntado por Lucas Fernández era la abuela.

—Sí —rió Rachel—. La misma.

A partir de ese momento ninguna de las dos pudo parar de reír.


	15. Chapter 15

Dos días después en la comisaría, Rachel no daba crédito a lo que oía. Su abuela lloraba al teléfono y le decía que habían llamado del consulado español en Londres, para avisarles que su prima Rebecca, Greg y varios de su comunidad habían muerto por beber agua contaminada con unos productos nocivos para la salud. Una fábrica de productos tóxicos cercana a la comuna había sufrido una rotura en una de sus tuberías sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y el agua que bebían los envenenó.

Con el dolor latente en sus caras y en especial en sus corazones Rachel y Tali, acompañadas por Quinn, viajaron a Londres, donde reconocieron los cadáveres de Becca y de Greg —él no tenía familia— y decidieron enterrarles allí mismo. A Rebecca le hubiera gustado estar con él. Visitaron a la pequeña Rayna Harmonie en el hospital, donde habían comprobado que ella estaba bien, y cumplimentaron con los asistentes sociales el papeleo reglamentario. Desde ese momento Rachel pasó a ser la tutora y responsable —por no decir madre— de la pequeña Rayna.

Tras acabar con aquello, tristes y desoladas, regresaron a Madrid.

—Ay, abuela… No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le ha tenido que pasar esto a Becca? — murmuró entre sollozos, sentada en su sofá, sin poder creer aún lo sucedido—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Aún con el gesto desencajado por la terrible pérdida, Tali se sentó junto a su nieta y pasándole el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla, le susurró con cariño mientras le secaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, mi niña, es tirar para adelante con el recuerdo de Becca en nuestros corazones y criar a Raynita como ella hubiera hecho. Sé que es duro y es difícil de entender lo ocurrido, pero no nos queda más remedio, tesoro mío —al ver a su nieta llorar Tali continuó—. Mi amor, no llores más. La vida es así de puñetera. Se lleva a los seres queridos cuando menos lo esperamos y los que quedamos debemos aprender a vivir sin ellos y a continuar nuestro camino. No hay más, hermosa… no hay más.

Durante unos segundos ambas se abrazaron entre sollozos hasta que un movimiento en el cesto del bebé les hizo entender que se había despertado. Con rapidez, Tali acogió entre sus brazos a aquella pequeña niña de aspecto angelical, y secándose las lágrimas primero de su rostro y luego del rostro de su nieta Olga, dijo:

—Becca nos ha dejado a esta belleza, y la tenemos que cuidar y querer tanto como la hubiera querido ella, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto, abuela. Eso no lo dudes —asintió Rachel tocando el precioso óvalo de la cara del bebé—. Pero me preocupa cómo. Yo apenas tengo tiempo y…

Tali no la dejó terminar. Todos esos días supo que tarde o temprano saldría aquella maldita conversación, y el momento había llegado.

—Tienes que tener tiempo para ella, mi vida. Ya no eres tú sola. Ahora sois tú y ella.

—Y tú también —aclaró Rachel mirándola con desafío.

La mujer la miró con una triste sonrisa y suspiró al ver que su nieta se resistía a no incluirla en el lote.

—Ay, hermosa… Ya sé que yo también existo para ti. Lo sé y me agrada mucho. Pero me refiero a que ahora Raynita es tu hija y debes comenzar a pensar en cómo criarla y…

Rachel se tensó. Llevaba días pensando en aquello. Rayna ahora era su responsabilidad, pero era incapaz de centrarse en ello. Estaba claro que la niña ahora estaba a su cargo. Lo que no tenía claro era cómo salir adelante con aquella nueva empresa sin fallar.

—Abuela, tú no te preocupes por nada. Saldremos de esta, no sé cómo, pero saldremos. Eso sí, déjame decirte que necesito tu ayuda más que nunca. Yo… yo no sé cómo cuidar un bebé y si tú ahora me dejas… yo… —la mujer sonrió.

—Yo no te voy a fallar nunca, mi amor. Aquí estaré para ti y para Raynita el resto de mi existencia.

Emocionada por aquello y por todo lo que su abuela siempre había luchado por sacar adelante a ella y a su prima, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas y un hilo de voz, le dijo:

—Abuela, te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo.

Tali sonrió, besó a su valiente nieta con cariño en la mejilla y poniéndole el bebé en sus brazos, murmuró antes de abrazarla:

—Yo también te quiero, hermosa mía. Pero ahora tú y yo tenemos que hacer todo lo posible porque Raynita se sienta la más querida y amada de esta familia. ¿Seremos capaces?

Con la emoción reflejada en su cara, Rachel asintió y Tali, secándose las lágrimas, se levantó y dijo con orgullo:

—Así me gusta. Esta es mi Superwoman.

Las primeras tres semanas fueron las más complicadas para todos. Por un lado Tali, a pesar de su fortaleza, lloraba al recordar a Becca. Para una abuela era muy duro asumir la muerte de una nieta. Rachel desesperada intentaba atender a Tali y a la niña. Pero en ocasiones perdía la paciencia. Para ella tampoco estaba siendo fácil. La pequeña lloraba a todas horas y apenas la dejaba dormir. Esto desesperaba a Rachel y la sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque reconocía que cuando le sonreía la cagona de ya casi cuatro meses, se le olvidaba todo.

Intentó de todas formas que la pequeña durmiera en la cuna, pero era imposible. Agotada, Rachel se tumbaba en la cama con la pequeña encima de ella. Pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que la niña se relajaba con los sonidos de su corazón.

Durante ese tiempo, Rachel se desconectó del mundo, de la comisaría y de todo. No tenía tiempo para nada, y cada vez que su abuela la veía encender un cigarro, se lo apagaba o la echaba de casa. De pronto su casa se había convertido en un búnker solo dedicado al cuidado y bienestar de la pequeña intrusa. La cuna de la niña, el cambiador, el calientabiberones, el esterilizador de biberones y los miles de productos que para ella hubo que comprar, relegaron a un lado la comodidad que Rachel siempre había tenido cuando llegaba a su casa.

Durante esos días, Tali y Rachel pensaron qué hacer con Dolores y los cachorros. Ahora, con la niña, tener la casa llena de perros no era lo más higiénico, pero al final Tali decidió esperar un tiempo. Cuando ella regresara a Benidorm, se los llevaría, algo que a Rachel le parecía una locura.

Primero, porque su abuela no podía vivir con tanto perro, y segundo, porque ella no podía encargarse sola de la pequeña Rayna y necesitaba la ayuda de su abuela.

—Es preciosa. Qué manitas tan chiquititas tiene, y esos ojitos tan redonditos, me los comía—dijo Quinn con la niña en brazos, mientras Rachel, asomada a la ventana, fumaba un cigarro.

—Yo también me la comía a veces. En especial cuando no me deja pegar ojo por las noches — suspiró agotada.

—Anda ya… pero si es una santa.

—Sí, solo le falta el halo dorado alrededor de la cabeza y las arpas sonando —se mofó aquella, que al oír la puerta abrirse, apagó el cigarro en la maceta y cerró la ventana.

Tali entró con Rosa y la miró. Antes de que ella dijera nada, Rachel la atajó:

—Abuela, he abierto la ventana para fumar. Por lo tanto, cierra el pico.

La mujer la regañó con la mirada y fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, mientras Rosa, la mujer que no se había separado de ellas en aquel duro trance, se acercaba a la niña.

—Oy… oy… oy… Si es un angelito —dijo al verla dormida.

—Sí, del infierno —resopló Rachel.

—Anda, cállate, gruñona —le dio una patada Quinn haciéndola reír.

—A ver… es la hora del baño de mi Raynita —dijo Tali al salir de la cocina, y Quinn le entregó a la pequeña—. Rach, ¿quieres bañarla tú?

—No, abuela. Si no te importa, te cedo los honores. Así puedo charlar un rato con Quinn.

—Yo te ayudaré —se ofreció Rosa, y ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Nada mas quedar a solas, Rachel abrió la ventana y comenzó a fumar un nuevo cigarrillo.

—A ver, dispara —dijo Quinn.

La conocía muy bien y sabía que aquella situación estaba pudiendo con sus nervios y su paciencia.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de la mierda de vida que llevo? —gruñó Rachel.

—Tampoco es tan mala. No trabajas y estás en casa. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Quinn sonrió, y antes de que su amiga explotara, se fijó en las profundas ojeras que aquella tenía por todo lo ocurrido y añadió:

—Vale, reina mora, te entiendo. Estas no son vacaciones, y en cuanto a lo de estar en casa, rodeada de un bebé llorón, tu abuela, ocho perros y Rosa, tengo que reconocer que no es la mejor idea del mundo.

—Te juro que hay momentos en los que creo que me va a dar algo. —Apagó el cigarro en la maceta, cerró la ventana y se sentó junto a su amiga—. Me siento fatal, Quinn. Becca, mi Becca está muerta —murmuró emocionada— y yo tengo que ocuparme de su hija, pero esto me está destrozando a mí. La cagona es una preciosidad, pero me ha descabalado la vida. Si antes no tenía horarios, ahora mi abuela y esa llorona se empeñan en que los tenga, ¡y yo lo odio!

Quinn, la miró y la entendió. Su vida había sufrido un giro abismal.

—Y luego está la continua pregunta: ¿qué voy a hacer con la cagona cuando mi abuela decida marcharse a Benidorm? Porque la muy puñetera me amenaza continuamente con eso.

Quinn sonrió. Aunque entendía que la papeleta que se le presentaba a su amiga no era fácil de digerir, para relajarla dijo:

—Lo primero de todo espira… inspira… espira… —cuando vio que esta sonreía y se encendía un nuevo cigarro añadió—: Vayamos por partes, como dijo Jack el destripador.

—Madre mía, Quinn. Necesito dormir, ligar, reír, bailar, tomarme unas cervezas con vosotros —y bajando la voz le susurró—: Pero si no tengo tiempo ni para utilizar a Lucas Fernández. Desde que esa cagona llenó mi casa de pañales, colonia Nenuco y chupetes, ¡no tengo intimidad!

—Rachel, te entiendo, reina —murmuró con dulzura Quinn—. Dejemos que el tiempo pase, seguro que la pitufa dejará de llorar en algún momento y se acostumbrará a ti…

—¡Que se acostumbre a mí! —voceó mientras abría la ventana—. Oh… si eso ya lo ha hecho la muy sinvergüenza. Solo duerme por la noche si la tengo encima de mí, y me escucha el corazón. El problema es que yo no duermo porque tengo miedo a olvidar que ella está allí y aplastarla. Me voy a morir de sueño… lo sé… lo intuyo.

Quinn no quería sonreír, pero era inevitable.

—Anda, no seas exagerada. Ni que fueras la primera madre soltera que tiene que criar a su hija. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo del doctor Pichón?

Al pensar en él, Rachel dio una fuerte calada y se encogió de hombros.

—Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni idea de si me ha llamado o no. Estoy tan liada con todo lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente que hasta le agradezco que no me llame. Aunque claro, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que se haya enterado de lo que me ha pasado y pase olímpicamente de mí.

—Repito: eres una lamentosa.

—Quinn, joder, ponte en mi lugar. De pronto mi vida de soltera independiente ha cambiado a una vida en la que tengo que apechugar con una cagona y llorona que me está volviendo loca. Yo no quería ser madre. Ni soltera ni casada. Pero las circunstancias… me obligan a algo de lo que siempre he huido.

Para ponerla a prueba, Quinn propuso:

—Pues solo tienes tres opciones. La primera, que cuando se vaya a Benidorm tu abuela se la lleve con ella. La segunda, que apechugues con la cagona, busques una guardería y comiences a pensar que ya no eres tú sola. Y la tercera, hablar con los servicios sociales y buscar una familia para Rayna.

Rachel abrió los ojos con gesto amenazador, pero al ver cómo su amiga se carcajeaba dijo:

—Eso no lo dirás ni en broma, ¿verdad? Mi abuela me mataría y Becca no me lo perdonaría. Además, la cagona es mi niña y nadie se la va a llevar —luego con una sonrisa añadió—: Aunque a veces, en especial por las noches o cuando un tufillo apestoso le sale del culo, me dan ganas de regalarla.

Quinn se levantó, la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego dijo:

—No te agobies y da tiempo a que todo se tranquilice. Lo que ha ocurrido y el giro que ha dado tu vida no debe ser fácil para nadie —Rachel hizo un mohín—. No olvides que también me tienes a mí para poder malcriar a la pequeña Rayna, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió y suspiró.

—Por cierto —rió Quinn—. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la gitana en Ibiza?

Rachel asintió. Iba a decir algo justo cuando su abuela Tali apareció con la pequeña recién bañada y con olor a colonia Nenuco. Se la puso en los brazos y Rachel, con un gesto tierno, le dio el biberón.


End file.
